Trusting you rewrote
by RikuAkawaUchigaki
Summary: Harry saved from abusive family, get's taken into Care by the Malfoys. Have Only Just Gone To Hogwarts, So no-one knows each other. Draco Veela, Demon cat Harry, they are Each other's mate. MPREG in Later chapters. ON HOLD, WIll CONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Before you start reading, Harry and Draco and all the others are not at Hogwarts yet, as Hogwarts is a school for students aged 16+ in my story. **

Chapter 1:

Lucius Malfoy woke up with a start. His wife was shaking him roughly, as their son's painful screeching could be heard from the next room. Lucius gave Narissica a reassuring look, before sprinting out of bed, hopping slightly as his feet made contact with the cold floor before running into his child's room. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

Curled in a ball in the centre of his large cushioned bed sat Draco Malfoy, bright white feathers damped with blood stains that were imbedded into his shoulder blades, etched out to form the angelic like wings that were casing the boy. His hair now matched his father's, hanging around his face and curling on the bed, as his mouth hung open showing off four fangs that bore as he screeched words in his native tongue.

Lucius wasted no time in slinking over to the boy, being careful as to not provoke him.

"Draconis?" he beckoned softly parking his black PJ clad arse in the soft bed.

The child's screeches stopped for a matter of seconds as he uncurled himself to look at his father.

"Draconic, how you transformed?" the man asked, knowing fully well that he shouldn't be able to transform till his year of age.

"D-dream, they Beat, He Needs Help. I..." Draco rasped out, his tears flowing down his porcelain white face.

The elder Malfoy stood up and placed a hand on Draco's back.

"Son me and your mother are going to help them okay? We will bring them back here for you" He said, his hand now rubbing circles into Draco's back. The small scared boy nodded, his face buried into the mattress, his back slumping slightly with relief for a second, on knowing that his Beloved would be safe.

As the elder Malfoy left, he took a quick glance as Narissica, who was standing in the hallway, hand over her mouth. Their eyes met and they nodded before apperating away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Harry quivered in the corner, his skin clinging to his body showing every movement his bones made. The slightly dark skin tainted by the welts and wounds gushing out with blood. His hands were held up to protect his face as is uncle raised the thick leather and metal belt.

His body tensed as he waited for the object of torments to swing back, His uncle waited till the boy had relaxed before bringing the belt back down with a loud CRACK! As it made contact with the boy's forearms.

Harry didn't cry out, No that would cause more punishment; instead he bit into his lower lip, his teeth sinking in deeper the more the belt smacked his fair skin. His face was marked with tears; his eyes squeezed shut tightly as the fat man raised it again.

Harry waited and waited but nothing came. This was odd the fat man never hesitated. Large frightful green eye's peeked through his fingers. His sight was greeted by a long haired man, staring down at him with concern. The man reached out a hand towards young Harry and smiled.

"Harry Potter right?" the man asked, his voice soft, Harry nodded confused.

"Harry, have you been having dreams, recently?" the blonde man said. The boy opened his mouth to talk, but smiled slightly. Lucius had all he needed, before apperating himself and Harry back to Malfoy manor.

Once back at Malfoy manor Harry froze unsure of his new surroundings, he cowered behind a Sofa he had re-appeared by. Lucius Malfoy had been trying to encourage the boy to come out of his hiding space. As Narissica walked in, cocking her head once spotting the small scared boy.

"Is he alright?" She asked as she stood next to her husband, who only sighed and shook his head.

"He won't come out, he is half beaten to death, the poor child" he stated as he rubbed his wife's back at her sad face.

"Mother, Father? Did you find him? He still Feels Stressed to me?" Draco shouted as he ran into the front room through the large double glass doors.

"We found him alright, but he's scared of us" Narissica answered as she looked at her son, her face plastered with worry, as her eyes glanced at the small figure cowering behind the big green sofa.

Draco's senses went into overdrive, as his nose picked up the scent of the distressed boy. His body moved over to the couch quickly, before slumping down into the plush sofa. He leaned onto the headrest as he shifted sideways to peer over the back of the sofa. His eyes glossed over as they met with a pair of Large Green perfect eyes, slightly glinted with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi there" Draco grinned. Harry just sat there, staring up at the young Malfoy his large eyes looking scanning over the blonde's every feature, a small smile peered onto his face as he shifted slightly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Welcome to my home, Why are you hiding?, it's perfectly safe here" the blonde boy introduced himself, and added the questions, while trying to hide his excitement at finally seeing his beloved.

The ash haired teen, waved at him slowly before looking at the hand that rested on the headrest. His eyes flickered to the boy's face again, before latching onto said boy's hand with his own.

Draco stared before breaking into a grin, pulling the small framed boy up over the back of the sofa, till he sat perched on the headrest; legs seated either side of the young Malfoy's body. Harry relaxed, his grip tightening on the boys hand, his face inching closer to the Blonde's face.

"You don't have to be afraid, no-one is going to hurt you, while I'm around, Okay?" Draco said, holding onto the boy's hand back, running his thumb soothingly over the petite tanned palm. The boy nodded and gave another small smile, as he nuzzled into Draco's shoulder.

"I-im..." Harry whispered, before glancing at the two parents, staring at them adoringly.

Draco tilted his head confused before understanding and glaring at said parents.

"We are going to my room, you guys scare him" He announced, before standing up, Harry followed, his grip never loosening from the Malfoy's. Draco hissed at his parents as they manervared past them, slinking over to the staircase, as Draco hid Harry behind himself.

Harry glued his thin frame to the larger Malfoy's body, his free hand fisting onto the boy's shirt, burying his face into the Blonde's side.

Draco smiled and let out a soft barely hear able purr, as he listened to his mate's even breathing. Harry nuzzled into him, mewling slightly.

"Harry, you're safe, I'll protect you" Draco said again, petting the soft hair, growling slightly at the cuts on the boys head. His grip tightened, his face contorting slightly. He picked the small boy up, still not letting go of his hand, before rushing off upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry was slowly lowered down, so he sat on the soft bed in what he guessed to be Draco's room. Draco smiled, before making a move to go into the en-suite bathroom, but he was pulled back. Harry refused to let go of his hand.

"Hey, it's ok, you can let go Harry, and I'm just going to get something for your cuts and Wounds Okay?" Draco looked at the scared teen, holding a reassuring smile on his face.

Harry's eyebrows knotted together, as his grip tightened, Draco's eyes squeezed shut, as a mixture of pain from his hand and from Harry's and his link.

"H-harry, you're hurting me" Draco whispered sucking in through his teeth slightly.

Harry's eyes widened before he let go, bringing his knee's up his chest, shuffling further back to sit in the centre of the massive bed, as he buried his face into his hands.

"Hey" Draco cooed as he sat on the bed, placing a hand on one of the boy's knees. Harry looked up to stare at the blonde's hand.

"D-Draco, I-im sorry, I just. I Didn't "Harry stuttered, as he choked back a sob.

Draco looked down at the boy and ruffled his soft black hair, before kissing the crown of his head.

"Your special and I want to protect you" he whispered, playing with the soft locks.

Harry smiled his body relaxing, as he mewled again, purring while nuzzling up into Draco's chin and neck. The black haired boy nuzzled into him more, his purring becoming louder.

Draco chuckled slightly, slipping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him closer.

"So you going to let me get you cleaned up then?" he asked, nudging his nose against the top of Harry's head, as the boy carried on nuzzling up into Draco.

"I don't want you to move" Harry whined as Draco slide backwards, sliding off the bed.

Harry whimpered and mewled sadly in the back of his throat. Draco frowned at him, going to move back onto the bed, but stopping himself once seeing the cuts on Harry's arms and face.

"I will be right back, just don't move okay?" Draco said as he slid into the bathroom, keeping his eyes trained on Harry till, he was out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Draco tiptoed as he reached into the glass cabinet above the sink. He pulled out some bandages and some antiseptic wipes. As he turned around he jumped, as his gaze was met by the Black haired boy, who had Draco's dressing gown thrown over him to hide his thin frame.

"God! Harry I told you to not move!" Draco shouted out of fright more than anger, he realised his actions when Harry frowned and moved back, cowering into the wall as his back made contact with it.

"Ah, no no, Harry, I'm not angry with you, it's just you kind of scared me then Sweetheart, its fine" Draco explained as he fiddled with the bandage, slowly walking over to the boy.

Harry flinched slightly, causing the Blonde to stop in his tracks, his face contorted with obvious hurt. Harry mewled at him, to which Draco mewled back, sinking to the floor and Muttering something in his native tongue.

Harry Mewled again, this time moving towards the blonde, placing his hand on said blonde's shoulder, before nipping at the blonde's ears.

Draco took a sharp intake of breath, before latching himself onto Harry's bony hips. Harry blinked and nibbled on the slightly pointed ears of the young Malfoy, as his heartbeat quickened. The blonde moaned slightly, quietly as to not shock the boy into stopping. It didn't, in fact Harry lapped at his ear, letting out a few soft moans himself before gently rubbing his body against Dracos.

"H-harry...DRACO!" Narissica shouted in shock, as she peeked into the bathroom.

Draco snapped out of his love drunk haze and looked at his mother, before detaching himself from Harry and standing up, earning a mewl of protest from Young Harry.

"Both of you downstairs now, you shouldn't be doing that right now!" she warned as she stormed out. Followed by a sulking Draco, and Harry who was still attached to Draco's side.

Once in the living room, Narissica sat them both down, Harry perched on the arm of the chair Draco was sat in, unwillingly not letting go of Draco's arm. Narissica looked and studied both boys. Harry it seemed warmed up to Draco fast, as his eyes never left his blonde's partner's face, even when being talked to. Draco however, was enjoying all the attention his mate was giving him; he was however the more dominant of the two and growled whenever someone tried to remove Harry for latching gat his arm.

"Draco, you two just tried the mating dance" Narissica stated "You are not to do this, till you are both ready, understood?"

Draco nodded, but raised his eyebrows in question "But, me and Harry both wanted to do what we was doing, doesn't that count as ready?" Draco said, looking into Harry's soft eyes.

Harry smiled, nipping at Draco's arms, with his lips, kissing those places afterwards. Draco sighed dreamily before snapping his attention towards his mother who coughed.

"As I was saying, when you are ready, means you're coming of age year, Draco yours is the year of your 18th birthday, Harry's will be whenever You feel it will be, only you can tell" She explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Draco nodded his head, listening to his mother intently as she explains everything to the teens. Harry was still stuck to his side, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Well as I said before, when you turn 18 Draco, you will come of age, this means that it will be your time to choose a mate and well…Mate" She explained, as she fiddled with her skirt frills. She then pointed at Harry "that means you have to wait one more year Harry, one more year!" she explained to the boy, who wasn't really paying any attention to her.

Draco squinted his eyes in confusion, tilting his head to the side slightly, which caused Harry to look up at him sadly, before glaring at the person who made His mate uncomfortable.

"Mother, Mate? Coming of age? This makes me a what?" Draco asked, as he petted Harry's head. The black haired teen smiled, before mewling into Draco's ear quietly.

Draco shivered, His mother coughed in embarrassment.

"Well you see, me and your father are both Veela's a magical creature that is attracting like a siren and loyal to one soul and one soul alone….as me and your father are both veela's you're a full blood veela" she explained as she flickered her eyes between the floor and her loved up son.

Draco turned to look at Harry, licking at his bottom lip as Harry narrowed his eyes and let out a short yet sweet purr.

"W-where does Harry come into all of this? What is he?" Draco asked, his gaze landing onto Harry's lips.

"Harry is your mate, from what me and your father can tell, he is some type of cat demon, we are guessing that he has already come into age, even though he is only at the age of 16, as his link was attached to yours, therefore explaining why you transformed early" his mother explained further, her gaze became serious as she stared at the two teens. "Just because he is in his heat, doesn't mean you can have sex with him Draco, you need to wait till your first times are together and when you" she pointed at Draco "as the dominant is at the stage where you can produce strong enough offspring" she finished fiddling with her skirt again.

Harry's head snapped to the side as he glared at Narissica, his teeth bared at her, as he hissed, his head of hair stood on end, as two ears appeared out of his head, they stood straight showing off their shiny black fur.

"Uh, I don't think he likes the fact that you know all this about him Mother" the young Malfoy said as Harry's hair fluffed out more.

Draco placed his hand on top of the angry teen's head and purred at him. "Harry"

The boy blinked and looked at the blonde, his ears flattening against his head as he lapped at Draco's chin with his tongue. "Draco, Draco, Draco Draco" He mumbled over and over, the tongue slowed as he kissed the soft lips just above his own.

Draco's eyes widened as the boy's lips made contact with his own. Harry made a move to pull back, but was pulled straight back in by Draco's strong arms. The blonde's fingers twined themselves into the soft black locks, as his lips reversely attacked Harry's.

Narissica sighed and stood up, grabbing Harry by the back of his shirt and dragging him away from Draco, Who in turn stood, flinging himself at the women who dared to touch his mate. Harry mewled and sobbed for Draco as he was carried away.

The blonde haired teen, grabbed his mother's arm, picking her off the floor by her arm. "DROP HIM NOW!" He shouted in her face, his eye gorging into her's like fire. She let go of Harry, he fell to the floor with a soft "oof". As Draco snorted in her face, dropping her, before kneeling next to his mate and sniffing him over, licking up the tears that were slowly falling down his face.

He moaned in the back of his throat, in an asking to Harry. Harry understood and wrapped his arms around the Blonde's neck, as he stood up.

Narissica Watched as her son carried a shaking Harry out of the room, as he whispered words of Love and reassurance in his mate's ear. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Narissica looked at their retreating figures, rubbing her arm absentmindedly, knowing she had stepped into the wrong at separating her son from his mate.

She hung her head in shame, as her son turned back to look at her, a sheer look of disgust and distrust on his once loving features.

Harry's mouth moved, forming words which could not be heard by the female witch, which turned Draco's attention back to him, as they snuggled together making their way up the stairs.

She waited and listened till she heard her son's door closed, before standing up and rushing into the kitchen, she eyed the kitchen knife wearily, before grabbing onto its handle bringing the sharp blade to her soft skin.

Lucius choose this moment to walk in, he gasp breaking through her trance, as she dropped the knife staring wide eyed at her Husband.

"W-what are you doing!" he shouted, kicking the offending object across the floor, before in casing his wife into a warm hug. Which she snuggled happily into, clutching at his robes.

"I tried to separate them, Draco hates me, I Don't want that! He's my Son! "The distraught women sobbed out, as she let her tears run freely down her face.

Lucius shook his head and played with her long hair. "He doesn't hate you, far from it my dear, he was just protecting his mate, it's a Veela thing, you know this, your one yourself" he chuckled slightly, petting at her head lovingly.

"Yeah I know, but being a Veela also makes you protective over my offspring, even more so then a normal mother...I just don't want Draco to feel like I'm an enemy to his and Harry's relationship" She sighed as Lucius kissed her lips, Kissing his lips bad with a heated need. He backed her up against the side, kissing her deeply.

Meanwhile upstairs, Draco was pacing at the end of his bed, as Harry was nuzzled into the Plush cushions situated on said bed, his eyes following Draco like a hawk, his tail and ears (Which appeared sometime on the way up to the room) flickering from side to side quickly, his eyes dilated as his 'Prey' stood to stare at the door for a second, his body tensed, showing off his well-formed muscular back. Harry groaned inwardly, subconsciously grinding his hips into the soft mattress, licking his lips as Draco's back flexed as he started pacing again.

"Arugh! Stupid, Stupid Stupid, I can't believe you just did that to your own Mother, Idiot Draco Idiot!" Draco screamed at himself, tugging at his hair roughly and groaning in frustration.

Harry frowned, his tail slowly to a stop, the end twitching slightly in sadness and annoyance, at being ignored by his mate and feeling sad at his mate's frustration. He sat up gracefully, arching his back out in a stretch as he crawled to the edge of the bed, successfully clutching onto Draco's shirt as the blonde walked past, stopping Draco in his tracks.

Silver eyes looked down at him, the look of frustration gone from his face, as he roamed over the angelic features of the young Cat demon.

"Drakii, Your Mother knows, what a Veela is like, I'm sure she understands. I mean you can always go apologise if need be, I'm sorry I got between you two like that" Harry said, his eyes becoming wider (If possible) at Draco's sunken look.

Harry tilted his head confused; he removed his hand from Draco's shirt and pawed at the blonde's hips instead. Draco's lips formed into a small smile, before kneeling on the bed before Harry. The ash haired teen's ears flickered at the blonde's movements, shifting forward slightly so their knees were linked together.

"Don't Be sorry Harry, I Would defiantly do it again without hesitation, if she took you away, God I'd kill merlin if he tried to take you away" Draco said, complete honesty laced his voice, as he took Harry's hand into his and stroked his thumb over the back of his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Harry smiled his face lit up with happiness at Draco's words. He bounced on his knees slightly, his tail swooshing frantically. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, letting out an amused chuckle. His eyes fluttered closed as the young demon pounced on him. They tumbled backwards off of the bed; Draco groaned as his head hit the floor, his eyes snapped open when Harry groaned also.

"Harry are you ok? Are you hurt?" He gushed out, his gaze everywhere but the young demon's face.

Harry giggled, before rocking his hips slightly into Draco's. The blonde froze and looked up at the Black haired teen's face. Harry's eyes were closed halfway, his pupil's slitting like a cat, hazed over with lust as he licked at his fangs, a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"H-harry..." Draco stuttered, his face becoming bright red in a second. His eyes dilated, once they trailed down Harry's body to their joined hips. His mind went into overdrive as he imagined them clothes discarded, bodies pushing into each other, becoming one in a mass of bed sheets and pillows.

Harry mewled his speech forgotten as he thrust his harder into Draco. Cause the blonde to moan deeply. Draco shook his head out of its lusty haze and pushed Harry off of him, reluctantly but successfully.

The teen's ears sunk back into his head, his tailed wrapped itself around his waist as he whimpered. He grabbed the sheet from the bed, covering the bulge that was obviously apparent in his tight fitting jeans.

Draco slouched forward going to put his hand on Harry's hand, to pull the cover away. When Harry's fluffy snow owl swooped in, landing on the bed beside Harry's head. The teen tilted his head back to stare at his owl, as Draco reached over him, gathering the envelopes attached to its leg. He stood as Harry petted the soft ruffled feathers, while cooing "Hedwig" playfully at the bird.

Draco tutted, and sighed ripping the seal off the two letters, reading their contents. He levitated the envelopes to the large open fire where they burned instantly, as he huddled over to Harry.

"Harry Harry! We got a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We're going to Hogwarts!" Draco practically screamed at the boy, whose eyes only narrowed in confusion. "Hogwarts?" He asked turning his full attention to the bird still perched on the bed.

"I'll explain it when I come back up okay?" Draco sighed as he placed Harry's letter on the bed, before scampering out of the room to show his parents.

Harry looked around the room, for the first time feeling out of place and uncomfortable. He cowered into himself; Hedwig chirped at him, he chuckled out a sob.

"It's stupid Huh, Hedwig? Here I am at some stranger house, acting as if I've known them all my life, and falling in Lo..." Harry sobbed out to the bird, as Draco burst into the room. Harry's eyes bulged out of their sockets, as his face burst into flames. He flung his face into the bed sheets, as Hedwig nipped at his ear.

Draco breathed out threw his nose heavily, as he massaged the bridge of his nose with his left thumb and forefinger. He slumped down onto the bed and gave Harry a weird look, rolling his eyes as he threw his letter onto the pillows.

"So still want to know what Hogwarts is?" Draco asked the boy as his gaze landed on the owl nipping at said boy's ear. Harry Nodded, not lifting his head.

"Ok, well Hogwarts is a school for teenagers, where they can learn and improve on their magic skills, you know magic right?" Draco explained, stopping to wait for the boys answer. Harry flicked his wrist, causing the bedroom door to shut softly. Taking that as a yes, Draco continued. "Heh, well Hogwarts is like a college, it is for teenagers aged 16 and up, only when Dumbledore, the headmaster, believes your ready will he offer you a place"

Harry lifted his head up slightly, looking at the letter Draco had placed on his pillow. He yawned slightly but nodded in understanding to Draco's explanation on the school. Draco smiled, placing his hand on Harry's head.

"Harry you better get some rest tonight, as we are going shopping early tomorrow, we might be going by ourselves, as Mother and Father are..Uh busy" Draco stated as he ran his fingers threw Harry's unruly locks.

Harry looked up at him; his head still snuggled into the covers. "Shopping? What for?" Harry asked, blinking his doe eyes.

"For books and robes silly, we can't go to Hogwarts without proper gear" he giggled, plaiting a small section of Harry's hair, watching as he let it go, to unravel itself.

"Whelp! I'm going to sleep now, so goodnight" Draco said, as he flicked his hand to the left, his clothes magically changing to his Pj's.

Harry smiled at him, as he snuggled into the plush soft bed, sighing as his body relaxed, fluttering his eyes shut, whispering a sweet goodnight to Harry before finally falling asleep.

Harry attached two letters to Hedwig's feet before placing her onto the window sill, he waited till she flew off, before changing into some Pj's Draco had given him the moment he settled in. He still marvelled at the soft silk, as it caressed his thin body, almost holding him, in what he imagined Draco when they ever got the chance to sleep together.

He smiled, pecking Draco's cheek, before prancing across out of the room, across the hall and into his own room. Jumping onto his bed and snuggling up to a Draco plushie he had conjured up.

"Goodnight, My Family, and My Draco" he whispered as he snuggled further into the bed, holding the plushie tightly to his chest, he feel into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The next morning Harry woke to the sound of loud screeching. The bed haired teen rushed out of bed, once realizing it was his mates, skidding into Draco's room.

He stilled at the sight of his mate. Draco was stood in front of the mirror; his hair that had grown over night (in his normal form) his skin had become paler, showing light grey bags under his eyes. Draco was seething; he was yanking at his hair and prodding his chest with his fingers.

"Arugh! I can't go out like this!" he screeched again, Harry flinched, rushing over to Draco and wrapping his arms around the boys waist. Draco stood still as he looked at the arms encircling his waist in the mirror. He unlinked himself from the embrace and moved away throwing a pillow over his face.

"Don't Look, you can't see me like this" Draco gasped, holding the pillow tighter to his face, as Harry tried to pull it away.

"Draco, It Doesn't bother me on what you look like, your gorgeous no matter what" Harry whispered as he nuzzled the pillow, Draco's grip lightened, in which Harry pulled the pillow away, pecking the blonde teen's nose.

"Now, we can always cut the hair and a good sleep can get rid of the bags, don't worry okay?" Harry chimed, pecking Draco's nose a couple of times to improvise his earlier point.

"But I can't sleep now; we are going out in about 20 minutes Harry! Draco wined, as Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand over Draco's face.

"See there, they are gone, god Draco, do you not know charms that make you look better?" Harry chuckled, as Draco turned to the mirror, his face was back to normal. His hair was back to its normal length, slicked back with gel.

"How did you do that/ teach me! Please!" Draco smiled, hugging Harry, Kissing the boys cheeks happily.

"W-well I couldn't exactly go out looking like I did when I came here can I?" Harry whispered, his voice holding a sharp tone.

Draco hugged him tighter, kissing those soft wet lips, to calm his mate down.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, I didn't realize, they did that all the time?" he asked, more to himself then to Harry.

Harry stiffened and nodded "every day, breakfast, lunch and dinner" Harry admitted, and held onto Draco tightly; when Draco growled out a string of curses at the people Harry once called 'Family'.

Later that day at diagon alley, Harry was following Draco like a lost puppy, his grip tightening onto Draco's long green robes as they trod deeper into the crowd of people. The young demon whimpered as someone bumped into him, his hand reacting by letting go of Draco's robe, Draco carried on, having no noticed that Harry had been bumped off.

"Draco! Draco!" Harry cried as he ran through the streets of people, pushing past them frightfully, crying out Draco's name every few seconds.

The boy finally gave up and huddled into the corner of the long busy street, he slumped down to sit on the heels of his feet, rocking back and forth as he whispered Draco's name.

"Hey, are you alright?" a soft voice said, Harry looked up expecting to see Narissica standing there, but was greeted by a frizzy haired girl, holding a large pile of books to her chest.

"Are you ok?" she asked again, Harry shook his head, crying more as his eyes swept the streets, not spotting his desired person.

The girl placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, when Harry flinched.

"Hey, its ok, me and this douche will look after you ok?" The girl stated, nodding her head to the side, at a ginger haired scruffy kid, who was grinning at him, as he clutched the girls hand tightly.

Harry observed them for a while before nodding. They both helped him to stand up, before smiling together. "Hello, My name is Ronald Weasly, Ron for short Mate" the ginger haired boy introduced himself, Harry frowned at the word 'Mate' not liking it when it didn't come off of Draco's tongue.

"Uh, and I am Hermione Granger, call me Herm or anything you are comfortable with" She chipped in happily.

Harry stood, listening to the boy and girl bicker for a second, before chirping in "I'm Harry...Harry Potter" he said proudly.

The called Ron, lifted his hand for a shake, Harry took the offered hand into his and shook it firmly. "Let's be good friends mate" the boy said, grinning from ear to ear.

harry nodded but frowned again "Um, Could you please refrain from calling me mate, I Don't like the word used" harry said, Ron nodded in reply "Thank you" Harry said, smiling once again.

Hermione placed an arm around Harry's shoulders and led them into a book store.

"So what happened to you Harry?" she asked, her arm still placed around his shoulders.

"I was.." harry started but stopped when a scent caught his nose, he perked up, standing on his tip toes, to look over the crowds head, He spotted a drift of blonde hair, and broke into a grin, tears gathering in his eyes.

Draco made his way over to him, sniffing at the air. His eyes locked with a pair of large green eyes, he instantly recognized who they belong to and marched his way forward. His march however came to a halt as he spotted two people standing on either side of his mate. His teeth gritted together as he walked slowly over.

"Dra-.." Harry started, bouncing on his hills, to jump onto the Malfoy, but Hermione's arm held him back, as Ron stepped in front of him.

"What do you want Malfoy!, We don't want you here, so beat it, you filthy slut!" Ron shouted at the blonde, Draco raised an eyebrow and sighed, ignoring the ginger haired brat as he peered over his shoulder to look at the disappointed looking Harry.

"excuse me, Weasly...but I Do believe you are keeping harry from me" Draco said, as he stepped to the side, as harry slipped out of Hermione's embrace, running up to the Blonde and attacking him into a bear hug, Sobbing into the blonde's chest.

"Draco, Draco! I thought I'd lost you forever! Harry whimpered as he nipped at Draco's neck in punishment for losing him.

Draco grinned, in taking pleasure from the little sharp nips at his neck, as he held the Ash haired teen close to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 

Harry nuzzled into Draco's shoulder, not realizing the glaring contest going on between the blonde and Ron.

Hermione coughed, Harry looked over at her, blushing. He pulled away from the blonde, standing at his side close enough, that their hands were brushing together. The blonde smiled down at him, before glaring back at the Ginger haired boy.

"Harry, you do you who he is right?" Hermione said as she placed pleading eyes onto Harry's soft face.

Harry looked up at Draco, nudging his arm with his nose slightly before smiling at Hermione.  
>"Yes I do, he's the one who saved me, gave me a home, fed me, looked after me, made me feel welcome again" Harry chimed out, grinning like he just won the lottery.<p>

Draco chuckled pushing Harry slightly with a jut of his hips. Harry giggled pawing at Draco's side, purring lightly, so it was heard by his and Draco's ears only.

Ron snorted at them in disgust, moving forward to drag Harry away from the obviously in flirting pair.  
>Draco turned and hissed at them both, his fangs dripping with green venom as he bore them at the Weasly. Harry whimpered, mewling at Draco, grabbing Draco's wrist tightly. Draco moved harry behind him, shielding him from the threat Ron radiated.<p>

Hermione noticing the protective position grab Ron and hauled him back.  
>"Malfoy, I'm sorry about Ron, but it's only natural to do this, you are after all Lucius son" she said, glaring at the fangs Draco still bore at them.<br>Harry stared confused at them. "What's wrong with him being the son of Lucius?" He asked, moving out from behind Draco. Draco grabbed Harry's arm, keeping him at his side. Harry giggled and leant onto the blonde.

"Well the Malfoy's aren't exactly liked by the wizarding world; they are rather snobby and up their own arses." Ron spat out harshly "A right bunch of arseholes"

The ash haired teen, laid cold hard green eyes on the Weasly, growling at him in warning to what he was saying. The blonde sighed before turning around.

"Well, it seems we are going to have to get along, as we seem to all be going to Hogwarts this year" he said as Harry turned with him. Draco looked over his shoulder.  
>"And if you ever ever, try to take Harry away from me, you'll be sorry….Just so we have an understanding, I'm not forcing Harry to be with me, it's his choice on if he wants to leave or stay"<p>

Hermione nodded. "You guys are mates aren't you" she asked, more of a conformation then a question.

Draco tensed as Harry hissed at them "yes we are, and Harry doesn't like anyone using that word unless I say it" he said, waving over his shoulder as he started walking to the front of the book store. Harry waved at them slightly, glaring at Ron still, before running up to Draco and clinging to his arm happily. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Harry and Draco made their way out of the shop Apperating to the Manor. Where they made their way to Draco's room.

Harry waited patiently as Draco rubbed his pillow over his back were Hermione had put her arm.

"You know Draco, people's scent will get on me no matter what you do" Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. The blonde just rubbed the pillow faster against Harry's back.

Harry giggled, flopping backwards, trapping Draco's hand and the pillow underneath his Leith body. Draco pouted his hair hanging into Harry's face as he looked down into the large green eyes.

The ash haired teen leant up Kissing Draco's nose quickly.

"You sure you're not the Submissive one Drakiii" the boy purred out. Draco wiggled his fingers on the hand under Harry's back, causing the boy to turn over in a fit of Laughter.

The blonde chuckled slightly, grabbing Harry's waist to make him lay still. The ash haired teen grinned up at the blonde, wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing him down so their noses were touching.

Malfoy chuckled kissing Harry's chin quickly before trying to sit back up, But Harry refused to let him up and only tightened his hold. Harry's hips thrust up into the blonde's, his face tainting with a bright pink flush. Draco's eyes closed at the contact, his mouth forming into a thin line as he let out a short squeak.

Harry's arms moved down to Draco's hips, grinding them down into his own his head pushing back into the mattress as his eyes hazed over. Draco kissed the boys neck, sucking on the skin lightly his teeth grazing across the tanned skin as their hips speed up.

The blonde's hips moved on their own accord, pushing the boy under him, hips into the bed as he ran his hand over the forming bulge in said boys pants. Harry whimpered his hand flying up to his face, to bite on his middle finger seductively.

Draco smirked undoing the button on Harry's pants all too slowly, Harry's breath caught as Draco's fingers rimmed over the top of his underwear.

A tingling sensation still lingering there as the Blonde's fingers moved away to lift his shirt up. Draco kissed his way down Harry's chest, before latching his mouth onto Harry's soft stomach. Causing his chest to vibrate with the soft purr's that it caused.

Harry's hands gripped into the blonde's hair, his voice coming out raspy and breathless as he moaned the boy's name. His cat ear's standing at full attention, poking out of his messy mop of hair.

Draco pulled back, pulling Harry's hands out of his hair, not caring if it hurt, and jumping off the bed throwing the door open ready to run out as Harry grabbed his arm.

"D-Draco?" Harry said his voice small and hurt as he looked up at the Blonde.

Draco slapped Harry's hand away "Harry, No, I Can't Ok, Just No" he said softly.

Harry's arm's dropped at his side, his eyes snapped to the floor as he moved backwards "O-oh o-okay" He whispered, is shoulders slumping.

Draco growled, slamming the bedroom door shut as he Pushed Harry onto the bed. His wings ripped themselves out of his back as his temper got the better of him. "Do you only want me for Sex, Huh! God your So Annoying, I Wish you weren't My Mate!" Draco shouted not realising what he was saying, his earlier Anger mixing with his desperation on wanting to help his mate.

Harry mewled loudly as he was pushed down, his elbow twisting as he tried to steady himself. He let out a short hiss at the pain and the blonde's words.

His bottom lip quivered for a second, before forming into a small sad smile "I-im sorry, I-I t-thought You, I guess I was the o-only One..." He whispered his eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Draco's features softened at seeing his mate's face, he took a step forward, but stopped when the boy flinched.

The ash haired boy stood, cradling his arm, as he back up into the wall, digging his fingers into the soft blue fabric of his shirt in hopes for some comfort.

Draco mewled at him, his wings lowering; his soft white feathers slumped onto the dusty stone floor. His facial expressions dropped, turning into a frown, as his eyes roamed over the small form sobbing in front of him.

Harry's ears twitched at the soft sorry mewling the blonde made, but made no move to show he heard it.

Draco's shoulders slumped as he fell to his knees in submission, crawling towards his mate slowly, his eye's pouring out with guilt. He stopped once seated at the boy's feet, nudging his nose into the boy's knees. Harry ignored him, pulling his knees away from the blonde's nose, adverting his eyes to look at the far wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Harry continued to ignore the blonde; the sorry mewls echoing in his ears. Harry moved away slightly his back near to the point of becoming one with the wall.

Harry's obvious ignorance of the blonde was cutting into Draco's heart, his breath caught in his throat as he choked back a sob, Harry's eye's lifted from the wall to the sobbing blonde in front of him. His body instinctively moved to embracing the boy.

"Draco" he whispered, all hurt from rejection brushed away by the emptiness he felt from the upset Veela. His fingers ran through the long blonde hair as he meowed into the blonde's ear.

"H-harry, I-im sorry" Draco stuttered between sobs. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry" he nuzzled his head into Harry's shoulder. "And jealous that you made friends, and I can't help you, No matter how much I want to" Draco finished, Harry grabs Draco's head pulling his head up, his large green eyes pouring into the scared watery silver eyes of the Malfoy.

Draco let out a sob at Harry's stare, kissing Harry's lip quickly not thinking the ash haired boy would allow for a longer kiss. Harry smiled slightly, kissing the boy's forehead. "Draco" he said reassuringly.

Draco's sobs quietened till he was just a clinging blob on Harry's arm.

"You know, it's hard to tell who the dominant one is here" a voice from behind the boys chuckled.

Draco clung to Harry tighter, said boy's arms in circled the blonde protectively, his ears and tail standing at full attention, his teeth bared.

"Calm down, Potter, I'm not going to hurt my godson now am I" Severus Snape said, walking into the room, working his way over to the hugging boys slowly.

Draco turned, his body still clinging to Harry's, as he smiled at his godfather.

"Uncle Serv" He shouted, earlier thoughts forgotten as he pushed away from Harry, glomping his godfather.

Harry sat there, his ears lowered as Draco's attention left, him. His eyes not leaving the two forms as they spoke like he was not even there. He let out a small mewl, in asking for Draco's attention, only for Draco to shoot a quick glance at him before walking his godfather into the living room.

Harry's lip quivered again, "I wish you weren't my mate" Draco's earlier words playing over and over again in his head. His cat ears could pick up the faint chuckling from the other room; he dragged his feet along the floor picking up his suitcase, stuffing in any clothes he could find before stomping out of the room.

He stopped once in the living room, looking at the blonde and his godfather sitting on the sofa, the blonde's head resting on the man's shoulder. Harry saw red, he hissed loudly, not loud enough to catch their attention, but a hiss none the less. His tailed puffed out and his ear's shot back, a low growl emitted from the back of his throat continuing like a purr but viciously.

The black haired man glanced back at Harry as the boy glared at them. He only smirked, winking at the teen before hugging Draco.

Harry's growl stopped, before throwing the nearest thing (a vase) at the back of Draco's head.

"I Hate You! You, You IDIOT!" He screamed once the blonde turned around rubbing the back of his head.

Malfoy was about to speak, as Harry fled from the room suitcase left behind forgotten. Draco stood, running after the teen, grabbing him by the wrist pulling him back against his chest.

Harry thrashed around, hitting at Draco's chest, trying to escape. "LET GO!" He shouted, Draco only tightened his hold. Harry eventually gave up, letting his fists rest on Draco's chest as his head slumped forward, sobbing into the strong chest.

"Harry, what's wrong? What did I do?" Draco asked confused, rocking the younger boy from side to side lightly. Harry remained silent, his energy gone for the time being.

Draco sighed sadly, nuzzling the top of Hair's head.

"Harry, when something's wrong, please tell me, please" he pleaded as the ash haired teen shook in his arms.

Harry shook his head "D-do you Love me Draco?" He asked his voice small and childlike.

The blonde blinked surprised and looked down into the messy black mop of hair.

"Love you?" Draco asked, processing the information. Harry slide down Draco's body till his knee's hit the floor, his arm injured from earlier hung at his side. His body shook with un-hearable sobs as the blonde took longer to answer.

Draco moved away slightly, his eyes racking over the boy in front of him, his breath hitched as he mentally discovered his answer.

"No" he stated simply, Harry looked up at him shocked his mouth open at the start of a scream filled sob.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Harry's scream's filled the halls of the manor as Draco dropped to his knees in front of the distraught boy.

"No No, Harry listen to me!" Draco said in the boys ear, pulling the boy closer for comfort.

"I don't love you Harry, But I am In Love with you" he smiled, as Harry's screams stopped almost instantly, looking up into silver honest eyes. "That makes a big difference Babe" he smiled more, as Harry took a step forward.

Harry lunged at him, pinning the boy to the floor, as his mouth attacked the blonde's, his tongue licking at Draco's lips begging for entrance. Draco granted it, letting Harry's tongue explore his mouth, licking over every surface it came across. The blonde moaned slightly encouraging the ash haired teen further, his hands tugging at Draco's top for skin to skin contact.

Malfoy's shirt flew off, landing god knows where, as Harry's mouth parted from his for a second, the blonde whimpering from the loss of contact, before the tongue entered his mouth again, his own fighting back with extreme passion. Harry's top soon followed the other, their chest making contact, tanned skin melting with pale porcelain skin. Each other's nipples hardened at the contact, rubbing against each other in a greeting, causing their owners to moan delightfully, their mouths still joined.

Harry pulled away slightly, his lips still brushing against Draco's, but far enough apart from he to talk and breath.

"Ok, I'll stop Draco, I'll be good, Just Don't push me away anymore….It hurt's" he whispered his voice hoarse.  
>Draco's eyes softened he let out a jaggered breath, before kissing the other boys lips just as softly.<br>"I don't want to push you away in the first place, I Love You Harry" he whispered back, licking Harry's bottom lip.

Harry squirmed before his eyes widened, sitting up quickly and scooting away. Draco sat up confused, before following his line of sight, his then saw his godfather standing there leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed staring at them.

The blonde immediately covered Harry's bare form, being careful of his injured arm. Harry mewled snuggling into Draco.

"Uncle Sev….Were sorry for letting you witness that um….Would you be so kind as to leave….Please" Draco said politely, Snapes eyes rested on the ash haired teen, until Draco let out a low growl in warning dragging Harry closer to his body.

The black haired man nodded before blissfully walking past them, smiling at them before walking down the hallway.

"Oh by the way, you were doing that in the hallway….For all passing eye's to see" He commented as he disappeared around the corner.

Harry blushed to the tip of his ears, as Draco growled deeper. The ash haired teen chuckled nipping at the blonde's arm, before walking into the bedroom, Draco following suit.

"Drakiii, We need to sleep early tonight right?" harry asked as he placed himself onto Draco's plush bed.

The other boy nodded, sitting next to Harry, slinging his arms around said boy's waist.

"Yes, we need to be up at 7 tomorrow morning, to catch the train at 8:35...Okay?" he explained, nuzzling into Harry's ear, magically changing their clothes into Pj's, before tending to Harry's injured arm. Wrapping it in white bandages before kissing it better.

Harry smiled "you're forgiven by the way, and yes It's ok, as long as I can sleep in here tonight….With you" he said, kissing the place on his arm where Draco had kissed. His eyes meeting the Silver ones of the blonde.

Draco's smiled reached his ears as he leant towards Harry, Harry meeting him halfway they shared a goodnight kiss. Falling back together arms and legs entangled.

"Hogwarts here we come" they said together, before blissfully falling asleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Harry blinked as a stream of light hit his sensitive eyelids, dragging him from his sleep. His body sat up sleepily as he searched around for the source of the light, his eyes landing on the slightly part curtains letting through the small ray of sunshine. He groaned slumping forward slightly before crawling to the end of the bed, slipping his hand under the cover's and grabbing his bed mates warm feet.

The Blonde moaned, kicking at Harry's hand, as he opened one eye at his attacker pushing Harry of the bed with his foot, before sitting up and glaring at him.

"What? We have got about an hour before we have to leave Harry" He said as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

Harry grinned, his eyes peaking up over the bed to stare at the blonde.  
>"Well you always moan about looking your best for moments like this, so I thought if you woke up now, you'd have enough time to get ready before leaving instead of getting up 10 minutes before and rushing about" He said, standing up, patting his arse a couple of times, skipping into the bathroom.<p>

The Veela sighed, clicking his tongue slipping his legs of the edge of the bed, shivering at the temperature difference; he stood slicking his hair back as he picked out his and Harry's school robes.

The ash haired teen, ran out of the bathroom, kissing Draco's shoulder before grabbing his robes running into his won room.  
>The blonde groaned, smiling as he patted the place Harry had kissed, slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower.<p>

Harry giggled as he made his way down stairs in his robes, his suitcase banging against each step as he dragged it behind him. Draco tutted as he walked past his suitcase shrunk to the size of a rubber in his hand as he did the same to Harry's.

the boy's walked into the dining room holding hands, blinking as Narissicas camera flashed in their faces. Her cooing could be heard over the camera shutting sound, as Lucius sighed chuckling at his wife.

"Harry, Draco, hurry up and eat and we will make our way to the platform ok" she said, her excitement not well hidden as her voice changed pitches at every word.

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry hid slightly behind him; they sat on the same seat as Draco fed Harry his toast, nibbling on some now and then during Harry's mouthfuls.

Narissica enjoyed watching the two eat while spooning her own cereal into her mouth.

The clock chimed, Mrs Malfoy stood up clapping her hands together in a childish manner, as she pulled the boy's up from the chair.

Harry shuffled into the green marble fireplace confused. Narissica handed him a handful of dark brown powder.

"Now Harry, repeat after me, Platform Nine and Three Quarter's" She said, motioning with her hand to throw the powder at his feet.

Harry's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at Draco, his eye's swimming with confusion and showing a slight hesitation on what he was being asked to do. The blonde ushered Harry out grabbing a handful of powder and throwing in down at his shinning black shoes, disappearing. Harry ran into the fire place looking around, running his finger's along the wall, scratching at it in hopes of Finding Draco. Narissica coughed as he let out a small scared mewl.

"Repeat Draco darling, he will be waiting got you" She said smiling sympathetically at the lost looking boy.

The ash haired teen repeated Draco, tumbling out of the fireplace in a small office on the platform. His eye's immediately searching for his mate.  
>He made his way out of the small office, it's door creaking shut slowly behind him, his eye's Roaming over the masses of other teenagers waving goodbye to their parents as they boarded the big black steam train.<p>

He mewled grabbing the attention of many, Harry's shoulders slumped backing into the wall. He whimpered letting out a few sobs feeling uncomfortable. He felt a familiar warm hand land on his shoulder, his large watery eye's peered upwards, he out in a grin, hugging the person's knees.

"I was only gone for a matter of minutes Sweetheart" Draco said, giggling as Harry purred into his thighs.

Narissica appeared next to them, her arms crossed over his stomach, as she glanced at the train.

"come on boys, the train will leave without you, chop chop" She ordered, helping Draco peel the cat demon of his legs.

Harry stood in front of the train door, his eyes large with fright at the gloominess of the cabins. Draco stood behind him, his hands laying flat on the ash teen's back urging him forward. Narissica sighed as she stood next to Draco.

"Harry James Potter! Get on the Train" She shouted in annoyance, muttering some curses as her patience ran out.

Draco glared at her, his teeth bared in warning growling as she looked at him quickly sighing once again.  
>Harry sensing the tension and anger he had caused shakily boarded the train, walking down the carriage and into the next one, before Draco could board.<p>

Draco quickly said his goodbyes to his mother in a angry tone, before taking off after his mate.

"Harry! Harry!..."Draco shouted, losing sight of the mop of black hair from the next carriage, he sighed leaning against a window as he held his face in his hands.

Someone grabbed his arms, pulling his hands down from his face, it was Harry.  
>The teen looked up at him, his face angelic as he searched the blonde's features for any signs of him being hurt. He found none, and dragged Draco into a nearby cabin, flopping down the red leather seat, wiggling a few times to get comfy before leaning his head back on the wooden wall.<p>

Draco blinked and sat on the seat in front of him, looking confused when Harry pouted at him.

"W-what?" he asked, trying not to look at the other boys face at how cute he was.

Harry pouted more, standing up and placing himself next to Draco leaning his head on the blonde's shoulder happily.

"Oh" he said as recognition etched across his features. Harry had wanted to sit next to him.

He wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him closer, so his left leg laid across his own. The boy nuzzled into him, his ears and tail surfacing as he started purring.

The door flung open as two people walked in, sitting on the seat Harry had first sat on stuffing their carry on's into the overhead compartments.  
>Harry moved away from the blonde, putting his hands over his ears in hopes of hiding them his tail wrapping around Draco's wrist to keep contact with him.<p>

Draco coughed; the two figures turned looking at them. One's a female, face lite up as she looked at Draco. Her hair was short and black, slightly greasy looking, her face was slim and pale her nose pointing slightly. The boy next to her smiled in comparison to her he was tall and had dark skin his eyes were slanted at friendly looking. He smiled as he approached Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, What a surprise it is, How have you been?" the boy said, locking hands with the blonde, Harry's tail retreated as the boy shook the hand Harry's tail had been holding.

Draco smiled, glancing at his mate, sensing his lack of comfort with new people, his hand unlocked with the other boys, grabbing Harry's tail again before speaking.

"Blaise it's been awhile hasn't it, what 4 years, I have actually been great, what about yourself?" He said his smiling never fading.

The girl wedged herself in between Harry and Draco, snuggling up to Harry. Harry's hands fell from his ears as he glared at the girl, trying to nudge her of the seat by burying himself behind her.

She paid no attention to him and carried on snuggling into Draco, or at least trying to, as the blonde placed a suit case between himself and the bobbed girl.

Blaise chuckled "I guess you still don't like Pansy huh" he said glancing between Draco and the girl.  
>"She has been on about you all day, I think it's about time you married her Draco" he said sarcastically.<p>

Pansy nodded "Yes, Drakiii Poooo, It's time you married me, come on I was your first and I should be your first in this too" she said in a high screeched voice.

Harry mewled at hearing the girl's words, edging into the corner more, ripping his tail away from Draco's hand wrapping it around himself.

Draco stood up angrily "Pansy, I have and Will never touch you in any way at all EVER" he said, kneeling on the floor in front of Harry, cooing at him.

Harry looked at him, pain and hurt showing clearly in his face. The blonde yanked Harry's legs down and kneeled between them, pulling Harry to the front of the seat so their chest were together.

"Te amo Harry, Harry eritis mihi prima" he mumbled as he Eskimo kissed the cat teen.

Harry smiled "You'll be mine too Draco" he said, pecking the blonde's nose.

Blaise stared at them amused, as Pansy's heated glare was aimed at Harry. Harry glared back at her, baring his fangs slightly, before nipping at Draco's ears.

Draco chuckled nipping at Harry's ears back, standing up, the ash haired teen attached to his waist and sitting down on the chair next to Blaise, Harry sitting on his lap.

"So I take it your veela genes kicked in huh" Blaise said smiling at the boy in his best friends lap adoringly.

It's My Birthday Today Yay! So This Is My Prezzie Haha xD, And I Might Not Be Uploaidng Next Chapter In Awhile, As Im In The Middle Of Making A Cosplay ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Please Reveiw, I Don't Mind Bad Reveiws.<br>However I Won't Take Kindly To Bitching Reveiws Like I've Had In The Past :(**

**THANK YOUU! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

4 hours into the journey Harry had fallen asleep his face buried into Draco's soft school robe, his hands clutching lightly to the blonde's wrists. As Draco explained all about how his Veela side awakened. He mumbled incorrectly as his pillow shook him.

"Harry, time to wake up" the blonde whispered, stroking the black fringe from the boy's face gently.

Harry sighed sleepily as he looked around himself, blinking slowly taking in his surroundings. He sighed again, snuggling into Draco more.

"5 more minutes" he mumbled during a yawn, as Draco made a move to stand up.

Draco smiled looking down at the mop of hair on his shoulder, before picking Harry up from under his shoulder's while standing up.

"Harry, the train has stopped we need to get off now" He said as a matter of fact, while Blaise chuckled beside them.

Harry hissed lightly at the blonde, as he placed his feet on the floor as Draco let him go. He walked in a bee line out of the cabin, Draco following close behind. He dodged his way in and out of the off boarding students, as they made their way towards the boats.

He hopped off the train to get over the gap, landing face first into a large stomach. He peered up, his shoulder hunch up from being scared as his eye's came in contact with a rather large man, with a busy brown beard that matched his ever bushy hair.

"Hey there boy, that excited to be here huh?" the large man said, his voice loud and cheerful but deep and frightful.

Harry shook is head at a loss of words, as Draco placed his hand on his shoulder pulling him close.

"Sorry, sir he's just sleepy" the blonde replied for Harry, standing behind the ash haired teen.

Harry smiled a small smile, as his eyes still stared frightengly at the tall giant of a man.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts, boys, I'm Hagrid the school's grounds keeper, if you have any questions on the way over, ask" he chuckled out, linking his fingers on the clasps of his belt.

"Draco, Harry! Hurry up the boat is about to leave" Blaise shouted from behind Hagrid.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled them towards the boat, stepping onto the boat, Harry stepping on afterwards, clinging to Draco as the boat bobbed in the water causing him to lose his balance.

Pansy seated herself between Draco and Blaise, hitting her glare at Harry; it was obvious that he had already made a foe.

"Draco, are you sure you two never got together or anything?" he whispered into Draco's ear, after pulling him down so he could reach it.

Draco nodded looking at him. "Yes I'm sure, the most we have ever done together is go to the park when we was younger, because our families are close" he reassured Harry, pecking his cheek.

The wood of the boat made a slapping sound as it hit the waves it created on its journey from the dock to the school.

Harry stared wide eyed at the sight before him. Hidden in the cloud's almost blending in with soft blue of the sky stood a castle of a light creams and browns. The tall tower's almost touching heaven, the glass of the windows reflected the sun making it look like it was surrounded by fairies. Harry rubbed his eyes, smiling.

"Beautiful" he whispered, not meaning to say what he thought out loud. Draco looked at him and smiled too. "Glad you like it, because this will be your home till December Babe" He said flicking his hand into the water.

The ash haired teen chuckled as he dunked the whole of Draco's arm into the cold water. The blonde pouted, standing up to loom over Harry who whimpered.

"H-a-r-r-y!" he shouted, wiping his wet arm all over Harry's face. Harry pouted back, wiping his face into Draco's chest. "Mehhhhh" he moaned.

The boat made a loud thud as the front buried itself into the sand under the large cliff where the castle stood, Coming to a stop. All students were ushered out of the boats in single file, as they made their way through the large double metal steal gates, the gargoyle's heads turning as every person passed that took their interest.

Draco stood placing his feet into the soft sand, holding his hand out for Harry to take; the ash haired teen grabbed the offered hand pulling himself from the boat glancing around. His feet sank into the wet sand as the water draped over it, pulling back loose pebbles.

A woman draped in black, with a small pointed hat, her face lined with wrinkles approached them, nodding her head at Malfoy.

" we have been asked to escort you straight to the hall by your father" she said, her glance drifting to the ruffed up boy stood next to the perfect looking blonde.

He looked back at her confused for a second before asking "and the reason for this is?" waving his hand in front of her face, to stop her unwanted staring at his mate.

"Oh, He said that you would have uneasy company, I take it this…Uh boy is that company" she said, her gaze snapping back to the slightly annoyed blonde.

He tutted still holding Harry's hand, his grip tightened as the Witch looked at Harry disapprovingly.

"Excuse me! But first would you introduce yourself, STOP staring at him like dirt, and don't agitate me anymore" Draco half shouted and half hissed out through his teeth.

Harry glanced at the blonde, running his thumb along the back of Draco's hand soothingly.

"Draco tranquillitas down" he whispered, tip toeing to nip at his ears.

Draco relaxed his grip loosening on Harry's hand.

"I'm professor McGonagall, I will look at who ever, however I please" she said in a calm voice as she turned and started walking towards the castle. Harry and Draco glanced at each other before following.

Harry's eyes roamed everywhere at once, his head snapping back and forth as he tried to take in all of his surroundings as they past. His neck was beginning to hurt as they made their way through the large stone carved archway leaning to a large flight of stone stairs that seem to lead into a large hallway.

The professor turned, bidding her farewell as she walked past the gathering students disappearing in to another room. Draco looked up the stairs trying to make out what was going to happen, as two large double doors' opened to the side of them, all students turned in sync to face them. They were greeted by masses of older students sitting at large wooden table's covered in the finest food Harry had ever seen.

They entered in flocks, walking in the centre of the room between a table decorated in red and a table decorated in blue. They came to a stop as a man dressed in purple robe's stood his long white hair reaching to his waist.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts, I am Dumbledore today we will be sorting out your houses and your dorms, when your name is mentioned please make your way towards the front and sit on the stool" he said a twinkle flickered in his eyes as he made eye contact with as many new students as possible.

He sat picking up a large sheet of rolled up coffee stained paper, reading from it "Ron weasly!" He shouted, Harry perked up, jumping to see his friend from the town. Draco grunted rolling his eyes.

Ron made his way forward sitting on the single wooden old looking stool, fiddling with his robe sleeve nervously as a hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm, another one I see, I'm sure you won't disappoint your family, Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, startling the boy as the hat came to life on his head. He smiled jumping from the seat as the hat was removed, running over to the Red decorated table sitting next to his twin brothers who had saved a seat for him.

"Draco Malfoy!" Shouted Dumbledore, glancing at Draco as he made his way through the students, not letting go of Harry's hand till it was out of reach, sitting on the stool. He sighed as he already knew the answer the hat was going to say, as it was placed on his head.

"Oh you're considering a change of house just for someone huh, I don't see that happening" the hat said "Slytherin" It shouted as Draco stood taking the hat of his head and handing it to the Teacher, before sitting at the Green decorated table staring at Harry as he shifted uncomfortably in the crowd.

"Harry Potter" the old man shouted next, his face lighting up with a smile at Knowing the situation of Harry and Draco.

Harry mewled, pulling on his robes making his way quietly through the crowd, before sitting down. The hat was placed on his head.

"Please place me with Draco, with Draco" he whispered, clenching his eyes shut.

"With Draco aye, well you'd defiantly fit into that house" the hat said, Harry's face lit up "But, Gryffindor" Harry's face fell, staring at Draco sadly as the hat was removed, before dragging his feet towards the red table, being dragged to sit next to Ron.

Draco growled, his gaze never leaving Harry's as more names were called. Harry sighed leaning his head on the table, Draco glared at the old man.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

Loud clattering and clinking could be heard of plates and cutlery as the hall cheered the new comer's, Harry and Draco however both had their face's buried into the fine furnished wood of the table's, completely ignoring the celebration that was going on.

Harry kept on slapping away Ron's hand as the ginger haired teen tried to involve Harry.

"Come on Mate, It's not that bad" he said, patting Harry's shoulder again.

Harry stood his aura bubbling out of him like a thick black cover, as his eye's glared down at Ron, with murder intent. "What did I tell you not to call me!" he shouted, grabbing Ron's wrist and twisting it slightly.

Ron hissed in pain as Hermione tried to bat Harry away. "Harry, leave him alone!" she pleaded.

Draco stood almost instantly, quickly walking over to the Gryffindor table, placing a hand on Harry's head, the ash haired teen immediately let go of Ron's wrist, as the boy sunk to the floor holding his wrist, Harry nuzzled up into the blonde's hand lovingly.

Dumbledore coughed, Draco glared at him clucking his tonged at him, before throwing Harry over his shoulder, and running out of the room.

"Harry I know you don't like it, I don't like it either but we are in different houses, and therefore we have to sleep in different areas of the castle" Draco said, placing the smaller boy onto the floor wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

Harry looked up at him "Without you?" he asked almost like a 6 year old not wanting to go to school for the first time. Draco nodded sadly "W-without me Harry, by yourself"

Harry shook his head wrapping his arms around Draco shakily "Nooo, they can't I can't sleep without you being there, I have nightmares and I...I..." Harry cried his arms slipping their way from the blonde's waist to his neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss.

Draco pulled back slightly "Harry, you need to get used to me not being there Babe" he said kissing Harry's lips quickly, before pulling away as everyone hurried out of the hall.

Blaise made his way up to the pair bickering with Ron about how to handle Harry better. Their voices lowered as they came to stand in front of the couple, two sets of eyes staring at them blankly.

"So Harry, shall we leave the snakes" Ron hissed glaring at the blonde, who was now making small talk with Blaise over Harry's head.

Harry glanced up at the two slytherines and blew air into the faces.

"H-hey" Blaise said looking down at Harry, who looked up at them his eye's large and watery; his small pink lips hung open slightly on impact to him having his head tilted back.

Blaise blushed, his inner Demon that he hadn't told anyone about, screaming at him to claim this unscented submissive quickly. He let out a small growl; Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him close to his chest, wrapping the small boy in his cloak, encasing him in his own scent. His fangs grew rapidly growling at his friend, his eyes flashed gold before glazing over in a thin see through black tint.

Harry shivered, his small hands clutching at Draco's shirt, he spared a quick glance at Blaise, who was growling back at the blonde, small fangs pointing out of his lips as he muttered under his breath.

"Hand Over Ipsum" He muttered, his voice rough, holding a hint of power. He moved a step closer, in turn causing the Blonde to step back.

The ash haired boy looked back at his mate, feeling his mate's worry; he nudged his nose into the blonde's chin.

"Draco?" he whispered, kissing said blonde's neck, tilting his head sideways in confusion.

Draco looked down at his mate, mewling slightly at him, placing his hand on the back of his mate's head, pushing his head forward to it was resting in the crook of his neck. Harry nuzzled there, his arms slipping around the blonde's waist.

Blaise growled louder, he made a move to go forward but was brought back to reality when Ron grabbed his shoulder.

"Bloody hell, you guys need to calm down, you're getting funny looks from the professors" he said, glancing back at Professor McGonagall.

Blaise sucked in through his teeth, before turning and walking away, after sending Draco a pitiful sorry look.

Draco's shoulder's which he didn't even know he had tensed relaxed, as he licked at Harry's forehead pushing harry back slightly, kneeling before him, sniffing the boy's chest and shoulder's.

Harry giggled, petting Draco's soft hair "Draco, I'm fine I'm not hurt, nor was I touched, I don't quite understand what happened, but I'm fine" He said, twirling a lock of hair in his fingers.

Draco looked up at him, his eye's squinting as he blinked away the black film covering his eye's as his pupil's re-dilated. Harry smiled down at him his hand now resting on the slightly slicked back hair.

The blonde slowly let Harry out of his arms, his cloak slipping off the boy's small form fluttering back behind the blonde.

"You sure?...be careful around him ok" he said, standing up. Harry let his and fall from the blondes head, nodding his head.

"Hey, we need to get to you meeting point Harry so we know where our dorm is!" Ron shouted from down the hall.

Harry looked at the weasel, holding his hand up in a signal for him to wait. He turned back to his dominant, kissing his shirt covered chest.

"I'll see you later, okay Dray" he whispered kissing the blonde's chin.

Draco scowled holding onto Harry's arms tightly.

"Draco, I will keep in contact ok, I'm not far nor am I going anywhere near Blaise" Harry ensured him, brushing some hair out of the thin chizzled face of his mate, as he let a small low growl emitted from his throat at the mention of Blaise's name.

Draco nodded looking at Harry like he was scared Harry would leave forever.

"Hurry up!" Ron shouted looking back at the group of Gryffindor's waiting to be showed around.

Harry ignored him "dray, I will see you back here in 2 hour's okay? 2 hours, I Love you" he said smiling at the blonde.

Draco smiled "Ok but Harry" he said ducking his head slightly.

"Hmm" Harry hummed leaning forward slightly.

"I Love You Too" He said kissing the teen.

Harry leant against Draco sucking in a quick breath his arms encircling the blonde's neck pulling him in closer.

Draco leant against the wall pulling Harry with him, their lips still connected. As the bunch of Gryffindor's walked past, Draco's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth just as Ron grabbed Harry by the back of his cloak pulling him with the group.

Draco stood against the wall still, running his fingers over his lips, his eyes following Harry's as he reached out towards the blonde still being dragged away by Ron.

Draco smiled at him blowing him a kiss, mouthing "see you back here in 2 Baby" before turning around and making his way to his meeting point.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Once seated in the brightly lit Gryffindor common room Harry was parked cross legged on a plush over cushioned yellow sofa that was placed in the centre of the room in front of a large bricked fireplace large lions were carved into the wooden frame that stood out from the wall around the fireplace.

His green eyes flickered as he looked at the burning flames slowly dying out in the fireplace; a small smile crept onto his lips as he remembered himself and Draco sitting back at the manor watching the fire just like he was now. He jumped and looked up when he felt a weight make the couch pillows tip to the side slightly. He looked at said weight, it was Ron.

"So, were going to be friends right, for however long we will be here, let's get to know each other" Ron smiled, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Harry smiled back nodding. "What do you want to know?" he asked, putting his finger on his bottom lip in thought. 

"Well, I'm Ronald Weasly, but everyone calls me Ron, I'm a middle child? I Guess, I have 3 elder brothers, and 1 younger sister. My dad works in the ministery with Malfoy's father" Ron explained, scoffing out Malfoy's name.

Harry grimaced looking away slightly "I-im Harry Potter, I'm an only child, I never knew my parents, I was found on my Auntie's and Uncle's front door step..Umm" Harry said, gripping his knee's at the memories of his auntie and uncle.

Ron frowned and ducked his head "sorry, ya know for bringing up bad memories mate" he said without thinking.

Harry's head snapped up giving the boy a warning glare.

"Sorry, it's a habit" Ron replied, sighing deeply.

Harry sighed too tapping his fingers on his legs. "How did you meet Herm?" he asked, as the girl walked past smiling at them.

Ron blushed "W-well actually she was my childhood friend, you see when I was being born, the hospitals in the wizarding world were all busy, my mother didn't want a home birth, she's weird like that, and with my father being all for muggle rights, he suggested she give birth in a muggle hospital, she made friends with Herm's mother and been friends ever since" he smiled slightly, glancing back at the busy haired girl who waved.

Harry giggled, before standing up, and making his way up a spiral stair case followed by Ron, to where they said their dorm's were.

Harry gasped as he looked at the four poster oak beds, with dull red drapes; he quickly ran and jumped onto the bed closest to the window, claiming it as his. Ron could be heard muttering "Ahh Man" from behind him, as Harry nuzzled into the pillow on the bed.

During this time, a certain blonde slytherine was tossing around on his four poster oak bed decorated with wooden carving snakes. His finger's clenching into the silk green sheets as sweat dripped from his forehead, he look sadly up at the grey cold stone ceiling his eyes covered in a misty haze as he was vivid of all emotion, all he could concentrate on was the deep empty feeling in his chest.

His mind was filled with visions of Harry, the blonde groaned sitting up pulling himself from the bed and shakily making his way out of the dorms.

"Draco! You shouldn't be going out now, we aren't meant to leave our dorms yet" Blaise said from the leather sofa in the common room.

Draco flicked his finger at him, a gush of wind soon following hitting the other boy in the chest, causing him to fly back of the sofa. He glanced at the blonde. His hair was growing rapidly longer; he stood a good foot taller than normal a small cooing was rolling out of his throat. Blaise understood immediately, he sank to the floor covering his ears trying not to think about a submissive. His inner demon was trying to break out telling him to grab the Blonde and kill him. Taking the submissive as his own.

Draco ran out of the room once sensing the other dominant scent in the room, his cooing was becoming louder when he heard no reply from his mate. His steps became heavier as he tried sniffing his mate out; he whimpered slumping against the stone wall.

The blonde grabbed at his shirt where his heart was, he could feel it hammering against his chest, beating fiercely as if trying to jump out. He cooed one more time before breaking out into a small sob.

"Draco" he heard, his head snapped up. His heart beat faster if possible. He launched himself at the boy in front of him. "Harry!" he cooed.

Harry nuzzled into him, cooing back "Are you ok? I felt your distress what's wrong?" the boy asked concern lacing his voice.

The blonde shook his head smashing his lips against Harry's " I don't like us being in different houses, it makes me restless, the veela side kicks in and I can't..." he stated his words quivering slightly.

Harry mewled licking at Draco's lips "I don't like it either Dray" He muttered, now lapping at the blonde's chin.

Draco smiled Kissing the teen deeply, pinning him to the wall. The boy's arms snaked their way around the blonde's strong shoulders, he had to tiptoe to reach, he giggled into the kiss as Draco picked him up pinning him to the wall with his body. Harry's legs wrapped themselves around Draco's hips his subconsciously grinding into the blonde's.

The elder hissed his hips subconsciously grinding back into the smaller boys. Harry whimpered his breathing became erratic as he nibbled at Draco's lips begging for it to be deeper.

Draco complied opening his mouth for Harry to slink his tongue in, his own perked up and swirled around Harry's, their eye's fluttered shut as Draco sucked on Harry's soft pink tongue.

So lost in their lust filled make out session, they didn't hear the heavy footsteps of an approaching teacher.

Professor McGonagall coughed at seeing the two teens locked in an embrace. The blonde's head shot back from the kiss a string of saliva still connecting his and the ash haired boys mouth. Harry whined leaning forward to nips at Draco's chin for more.

Draco cooed at him, Harry's hazy eyes turned to lock on the teacher as she stood her arms crossed, tapping her fingers against her inner arm a scowl set across her wrinkled face.

Harry pouted unlocking his legs from his mate's waist and hoping down onto the floor, Draco didn't move, he stood closer to Harry almost hiding the small boy from any unwanted eyes. Harry looked under the blonde's shoulder at the teacher.

"You boy's should be in your dorm's getting settled till dinner" she said her voice professional yet stern.

Draco scoffed, he looked down at Harry, and in turn Harry looked up him his eyes now clear and wide. He placed a hand on the boy's cheek scratching behind the boy's ears slightly, causing him to purr.  
>Draco chuckled finding himself cooing in complete awe.<p>

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes coughing once again "Of to your dorm's now!" she shouted, Harry jumped looking at the elderly women frightfully. Draco growled picking Harry up and turning to walk away.

"To your own dorm's " she stated coldly.

Draco sighed putting Harry down, grabbing a lock of his hair and kissing it before letting it slip out of his hands as he walked away backwards, not wanting his eyes to leave the small boy till he lost sight.

Harry frowned suddenly feeling alone and scared, he watched the blonde till he was around the corner. Sighing he began to make his way towards his common room, half dragging his feet regretting coming to this school, even though it was his first day.

He hissed as a hand covered his mouth, an arm wrapping around his waist pulling him back into the darkness as he struggled, screaming Draco's name, for it only to be muffled by the large hand over his mouth. He dropped his wand before being completely covered by Shadows.

"I've finally got you a Submissive" a dark cold voice whispered into Harry's ear. "All to myself, now and forever...Harry"

Harry shivered as his name rolled off a foreign tounge; he thrashed about tears falling down his now red cheeks from all the screaming.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Draco stopped in his tracks, his head twitched as he span on his toes and ran back towards where he left Harry. His hair flowed behind him like a cape as he sprinted through the empty halls as fast as possible.

He skidded around the corner his hair flicking past over his shoulders and into his face, panting his shoulder's rising and falling with his heavy breathing. His eyes flickered everywhere along the hall.

"Harry" he whispered sniffing the air, his eye's widened as he caught his mates scent mixed with a foreign one. A howl emitted from his throat as he crouched on his heels, squinting his eyes so he could see in the shadows.

He spotted a figure, it sat slumped against the wall, he could make out another figure slumping out of the window above the slumped figures head. He growled sprinting into action, he launched forward grabbing the escaping figure cloak, it tore at his grasp allowing the figure to escape leaving behind a chunk of his wardrobe in the Veela's hand.

A groan snapped Draco from his gaze out of the window; he looked down at the slumped figure. It was Harry; he was quickly on his knees in front of the ash haired teen.

"Harry, what happened?" he asked, Kissing Harry's nose "Harry" He whimpered.

Harry threw himself at Draco, latching onto his body like a leach. His arms slipped around the blonde's neck clutching into the back of his shirt sobbing.

"Harry, what happened?" he whispered, stroking Harry's slightly damp hair.

Harry shook his head "-nothing he put his h-hand up…up" he started but starting sobbing harder.

"Harry, tell me, and I can help you" he said kissing Harry's cheek, nuzzling into it wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller boy tightly.

Harry meowed nuzzling back into Draco's shoulder "Draco Draco Draco Draco, I Love You, Love me Too?" He blubbered out between tears pulling back to look into Draco's eyes.

Draco looked at him surprised "Harry, of course I Love You too, So much and nothing will change it, so just tell me ok, I won't be mad I won't leave and I'll try to make it better kay?" he assured him, kissing the teens cheeks after every other word.

Harry nodded his head "w-well he was saying stuff like I will make you mine, you're my submissive, I claimed you first before him, your mine, and then he tried to u-undress me…." He explained taking a shaky breath before carrying on "He pinned me down, I….I couldn't do anything, I tried but..but.. Nothing worked, he was trying to Kiss me and undo my trousers, But I managed to keep my mouth covered and my legs squeezed shut, then you came" he said, smiling up at Draco. "You came and saved me, I'm so happy you came I was so scared" he blubbered out again nuzzling frantically into Draco his chest shook widely as he cried his heart out.

Draco rocked him, purring comfortingly into his ears stroking his right hand over the boys back nipping at his neck now and again letting him know he was close by and protecting him.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room" He whispered once the boy had calmed down, standing up Harry clung to him being dragged up by Draco. Draco chuckled and picked Harry up, bringing Harry's legs to wrap around his waist and holding Harry under his thighs for extra support.

"I take it your coming to my room" the blonde chuckled, kissing Harrys forehead before making his way back to the Slytherin common room.

Harry rested his head on the blondes shoulder, playing with the long blonde locks tiredly blowing softly into the crook of Draco's neck causing the blonde to shiver. He giggled slightly sticking his tongue out to attack the blonde's neck, licking at it roughly like a cat. Draco bit his bottom lip while holding back a moan as Harry starting sucking on the now slightly flustered skin.

Harry pulled away giggling running a finger across the red mark he made. Draco looked sideways at him, Harry smiled at him proudly.

"You marked me didn't you" the blonde asked, more of a statement then a question.

Harry only nodded quickly as a reply kissing the mark before resting his head back on Draco's shoulder yawning.

Draco patted the boys bum softly "Harry stay awake till we get there Baby" lightly running his thumb down Harry's inner thigh.

Harry went ridged looking at Draco shocked, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. Draco only chuckled and winked "I want to get the touch of other's off you, only my scent should be on you" he smirked nuzzling his head against the smaller boys.

Harry raised an eyebrow smirking back at the boy "Oh you sure you're ready to take responsibility for your actions Lovely" he mewled out grinding his hips into Draco's stomach.

"Ahh,I-im sure I can handle it, However we won't go as far as you want us to Baby, you know we can't" he said in a soft yet meaningful tone, moaning slightly as Harry's actions caused his stomach to twist.

"well then, I sure hope your hands and mouth can satisfy me, or I'm going to have to get to know my good friend cold shower and right hand" the boy groaned out, grinding his hips faster practically dry humping the blonde god he was clung to.

Draco moaned stopping in his tracks to steady himself, his knee's felt weak as the boy lapped at his ear. He turned his head to the side panting into Harry's face licking hi snow dry lips. Harry blinked at him before his lips were covered by the blonde's; Harry kissed back bringing his hands to the Draco's hair pulling the boy in closer.

"Mnn..." Harry moaned, licking at Draco's lips.

Draco sucked in Harry's tongue nibbling on it slightly as Harry kissed at the blonde's mouth, his eyes flickering shut in pleasure. His legs tightened around the blonde as his grinding came to a halt. The blonde smiled holding Harry up tightly, before dashing off to the common rooms. He shouted the password from down the hall jumping into the door once the portrait opened; he kicked the portrait close and ran up the stairs to his private chambers.

Draco threw Harry onto the bed, crawling on after him. He sat on his arms and knees over the smaller boy, looking down at him undressing him with his eyes. Harry whimpered at Draco intense lust filled gaze, rubbing his legs together trying to stop the aching feeling he felt between his legs. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Draco smirked down at Harry, as the smaller boy's eyes fazed in and out of focus, His cat ears had appeared perking up straight as Draco watched him shiver in pleasure as the blonde ran his fingers slowly and lightly over the bulge in the boy's pants. He groaned as he brought that hand to run over his own growing caged excitement.

"D-Draco" Harry whispered his voice heavily filled with lust. His arms shakily threw themselves around the blonde's neck dragging him down closer, their lips crashed together in a battle of tongues and moaning.

Harry snapped his head back, his black hair fanning out around his head as he arched his back up making their aching needs together, causing the blonde to suck in a harsh breath.

Draco growled ripping of Harry's shirt in one quick swoop a couple of buttons bounced off the floor as they were ripped of the shirt. Harry didn't care he only tightened his hold on Draco's neck, twinning his fingers in the long Blonde locks yanking on them slightly.

"H-harry" Draco moaned, lightly easing Harry's body back onto the bed as he ground his hips into the smaller boys. Harry eye's squeezed shut as he tried to hold back his moans, he yanked roughly on Draco's hair, as the blonde stopped his hips sitting back on his feet over Harry's legs.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he lifted his head slightly craning his neck to look at the blonde confused. Draco only smiled at him as his fingers slid unknowingly to Harry to the boys trouser, undoing the zip as Draco leaned forward capturing the boys lips tenderly.

The ash haired teen kissed back just as gently before his eyes widened, his head dropped back onto the bed as his arms fell from around the blonde's neck to fist into the sheets. He mumbled Draco's name as the blonde ghostly ran his thumb over his now free member.

Draco grinned looking down at his work, Harry's member stood fully erect it's cream skin contrasting with its slightly pink head where his thumb was running small almost non-touching circles. The organ was of average size and joined to the thin body at a bed of thin black curls. His mouth watered as he ran his gaze over everything, he slunk down so he lay on the end of the bed, his upper body lying between Harry's now spread legs as he grabbed Harry's member.

Harry arched again, a small pleasured scream escaping his lips; he thrust into Draco's hand begging for more attention. The blonde licked his lips, lapping up the drool that was running down his chin; he lowered his head to Harry's member breathing slightly onto the tip. Harry groaned whispering pleas and mumbling incorrect words.

The small boy shook his body not used to the pleasure, as Draco work heavenly on his aching need. The blonde's hand was wrapped around his member moving up and down quickly as he thrust up into it, causing a great friction that only made him bite at his lips. Draco looked up at him, as he took the tip of Harry's member into his hot wet mouth.

He gasped biting his lip so hard it bleeds his ears twitching madly; he arched up into Draco's waiting mouth. "D-Draco, Oh God!" he shouted as Draco swirled his tongue around the tip, allowing his saliva to dribble down the shaft making it twitch slightly from the new sensation. Harry reached down to grip at the blonde hair. Trying to push Draco's head down, to take him in more.

Draco complied bobbing his head slightly as he took in more of the tasty dish laid before him. He breathed in heavily through his nose as he deep throated the boy. Harry's mouth opened in a silent moan, his breath caught in his throat as his grip tightened in the blonde's hair.

Draco moaned as pre-cum covered his tongue, he lifted his head up swallowing it, before smiling and deep throating the boy again.

His mate bought his head back up only to bring it back down again, his tongue lapped at the tip as he came up and slid across the undershaft on its way down. His nose buried in the thin black curls as he sucked hard.

Harry tugged on the blonde's hair telling him to come up, Draco gave one last suck, before coming back up.

"What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly, tilting his head to the side innocently, like he was not just doing that obviously dirty deed.

"s-something's gun-na...c-co" he whispered, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he glanced at the dribble and string on pre-cum that hung between the Blonde god's mouth and his twitching member.

Draco knowing what the boy was going to say only took the boy back in his mouth, Harry gasped as he arched up higher than before, and his body shook and twitched as he came in the blonde's mouth. Draco coughed slightly pulling his head back up as he swallowed it all licking the head some more to make sure he got it all.

Harry's arms fell lifelessly off the blonde's neck, landing next to his head as his chest raised and fell with his slightly out of tune panting. Draco smiled proudly kissing Harry's chin.

"D-Draco Love You" Harry whispered tiredly, moving his legs slightly, brushing them against Draco's crotch accidently causing the blonde to groan.

"Draco?" he said worriedly, looking at the blonde. "Oh, do you want me to help?" he said as his eyes caught site of the large bulge in the blonde's pants. Draco shook his head, sliding off the bed.

"You need to sleep Love, your scent should be covered by my own now as mine will be yours" he said kissing Harry's cheeks, brushing the hair that plastered to Harry's slightly flustered sweaty skin.

Harry giggled "You sure, it looks like it wants attention" he said brushing his knee against Draco's crotch again. Draco licked Harry's cheek "Yes I'm sure, I'll want to do more if you touch me Harry" he smiled, standing up.

The boys ears twitched his tail slinking around Draco's wrist, pulling him back quickly to Kiss him " I love you Draco, My Dominant, My Mate, My Life" he said, determination burning in his eyes.

"I Love You Too Harry, My Gorgeous Submissive Mate" He replied nipping at the boy's ears, making the boy purr loudly. His earlier problem forgotten it now sat lifelessly in his pants as thoughts of the attack filled his head, as the small boy nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep, still purring and clawing softly at the blonde's shirt.

Draco glared at the piece of clothe that had torn off the attackers robe, that was now lying on the floor, he ran his tongue over his teeth and plotted his revenge in his mind as he fell asleep a sweet evil smile placed on his tender face, arms wrapped around his mate protectively.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Draco woke the next morning, he blinked up at the ceiling falling before memories from the night before rushed over him, he broke into a small smile as the figure laying next to him mewled draping his arms over the blonde.

"H-a-r-r-y~" Draco cooed, running his fingers over the boy's sides lightly.

He chuckled as Harry batted his hand away, mumbling into the mattress. Draco sighed as he unlatched himself from the boy, sliding off the bed and staring down at the boy. Harry frowned his hand searching the bed for his now missing mate, mewling sadly as his hand made contact with nothing but the covers. Said mate bite back a loved up comment as he lent over the boy and blew into his ear.

"Harry, come on time to get up" he whispered, making sure to nip at Harry's ear lobe before standing up and walking into the bathroom.

Harry's eyebrows knotted together his senses telling him his mate had left the room. He shoot up his eyes trying to take in as much as possible through his sleep haze, his eyes rested on the still open bathroom door as Draco's soft humming could be heard floating through.

He smiled angelically, giggling to himself as he replayed what happened last night in his head, doing a mini victory dance in his mind. He crawled off the bed licking at his hand to scratch at the back of his still out cat ears purring slightly as he stood up reaching to grab his t-shirt. He stopped his purring halting, quickly turning into a harsh hiss as he caught the scent of his attacker. His eye's flicked around the room roughly, standing light on his feet in case he had to run to his mate for protection.

"Harry are you up yet?" Draco called from the bathroom, soft padded footsteps could be heard as Draco made his way into the bedroom his eyes going immediately to Harry who stood with his shoulder's seized up his eyes trained on the piece of clothe Draco has glared at before falling asleep.

The blonde coughed trying to grab Harry's attention, Harry slowly turned to look at him his ears flattening against his head as his eyes looked up at the blonde almost begging for some sort of protection.

Draco's arm's immediately encircled the boy running his fingers though the even more than usual messy hair cooing and pressing kisses to whatever came in contact with his lips. Harry's hands looped up Draco's shirt and wrapped around his waist, wanting nothing more than to inhale his mate's scent.

Harry whimpered, his chest rose and fell with each long intake of breath he took. The blonde made a sound much like a tweet nudging his nose into the mess of black hair.

"Harry, no-one's here, your fine...Harry" He whispered, smiling slightly as the boy gave a small purr indicating that he felt safe in his mate's arms.

"Why don't you go take a shower, and I will dispose of that filth on the floor ok?" he said brushing Harry's hair back, kissing at the forehead that appeared from this action.

Harry shook his head and held onto the blonde tighter "I'll have to go in alone, and he could be in there, Draco come in with me" he whimpered, tugging Draco lightly towards the bathroom.

Draco looked at the bathroom and dug his heels into the floor at the thoughts that were filling his mind. Thought's of a very naked Harry, steam rising off his skin as he ran his hands down the smooth curves of his body snaking lower and lower as the water slide down his body kissing at his shoulders and head as it fell from the showerhead. Draco groaned his cheeks taking on a light blush, he looked down at Harry, who was successfully dragging Draco closer to the bathroom. Draco held Harry's arms.

"Harry, you shower by yourself..For good reasons, there is no way into the bathroom, you can keep the bathroom door open ok?...If you feel that uncomfortable keep the shower door open and call me when need be...I will be right here the whole time" he reassured the smaller boy, who stood frozen on the spot staring at him, his eyes wide and filled with fright, his face scrunched up as he looked back at the bathroom.

"Y-yeah sure...you'll stay on the bed right, so I can see you reflected in the mirror...Right" he said , his voice so low Draco had to lean down closer to the boy's face to hear.

Draco nodded "Yes, I'll sit right here" he confirmed as he placed himself on the bottom of the bed smiling at Harry.

Harry turned to look at him, pouncing the blonde kissing him deeply before standing up and walking his slim figure shaking, as he walked over to the bathroom, poking his head into the doorframe first to cheek around the corner before stepping in.

Draco watched as clothes were thrown from around the corner to the hamper basket sitting in front of the door way, Harry mewled every now and then to which Draco replied with a coo, so that Harry knew he was still there. He didn't move till he heard the water hitting the ceramic floor of the shower and the door squeaking open but not shut. He waited for a second to make sure Harry was in the water before standing up and making his way to the clothe still laying on the floor emitting off a horrible foul scent of wet reptile and burning plastic. He cringed picking up the clothe with a nearby ornament sniffing it quickly to remember the stench, before setting it alight with wand less magic and disposing of the object.

He turned to see a panting and alert Harry standing in the bathroom doorway, his eyes teary his hair stood in many directions soap suds popping here and there between the drenched strands, water dripped of his nose and chin to join the water droplets that ran down the smooth almost heavenly soft chest only to be caught in the white fluffy towel that hung around his hips.

Draco blinked at him, sending him a puzzled look. The boy only sobbed as he held his face in his hands. Draco moved quickly over to the boy arms wide so the boy could either fall onto him when needed or walk into his embrace. Harry did neither, instead he glared at the boy pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You moved! You said you wouldn't but you moved! I couldn't see you! You idiot, jerk I hate you!" he screeched, pounding is fist against Draco's chest, his breathe hitching as he let out little sobs.

The blonde frowned, letting his mate take his anger out, his eyes closed tightly as his heart constricted at Harry's last words. Harry latched himself onto Draco nuzzling into his shoulder, soaking the boy's shirt, Draco not caring about his shirt wrapped his arms around the boy hugging him closely.

"Do you" he whispered his mouth dry. Harry sniffled in response looking up into silver scared eyes. "Do you really hate me?" he asked.

Harry gasped stretching up to place his lips on Draco's chin "No, no no no, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" he cried kissing the blonde's quivering lips.

Draco let out a breath he had been holding "Thank god" he muttered, kissing Harry back.

"I Love You Draco" the boy mewled, letting the blonde go dragging him into the bathroom dropping his towel on the way in.

Draco smirked keeping his eyes focused on the mesmerising green ones staring back into his. The small boy giggled making his way into the shower still holding onto one of Draco's hands as he stepped under the slowly cold turning water, letting the soap suds wash themselves outs.

Draco tutted "you're never going to get them out like this" he sighed, massaging his fingers into Harry's hair washing out the shampoo.

"Mm feels good" he moaned slightly, turning around to look at the blonde, turning off the water as he pulled Draco into the shower cubicle, Kissing him. Draco's hands tugged and buried themselves in the boy's hair moaning into the kiss.

They were interrupted by a cough from the door way. Draco's first instinct was to cover Harry but a similar scent of burning plastic filled his nose, he growled yanking his shirt off to cover Harry's body as he pinned the outsider to the wall fangs dripping with a bright purple poison.

"Draco, It's me..w-wha" the outsider screamed, Draco growled louder baring his fangs.

"Why did you do it!" he shouted bashing the outsider's head against the wall.

The outsider let out a small cry, as he shook in Draco's rough grip. The blonde narrowed his eyes looking down into the scared brown eyes of Blaise.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for All the Reviews Guys, You All Make Me Smile ^^ *Cookies to You All*  
>Nocturnal Owl – Don't Hate Me *Sad face*<br>Love You All, Mwah!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE DON'T READ IT! It Put's Me Down When I Get Really Really Bad Feedback, I Don't Mind You Being Honest, But Please Don't Write Stuff That's Rude :/ .**

  
>Harry held the blonde's shirt close to his body, the fabric sticking to his thin form as he stood shocked at the scene before him. Draco slammed Blaise's head hard into the wall with a loud cracking sound, a small stream of blood trickled down the pale green wall paper as Draco pulled the boy's head back to once again slam it into the wall.<p>

Harry's breath caught in his throat shaking slightly scared to go near the furious blonde, but he took a step forward anyway wrapping the shirt around himself and holding it up under his chin. He licked his lips that had gone dry and slinked over to his enraged mate mewing his name for attention.

The blonde held Blaise's face into the wall as Harry came closer; his steel cold grey eyes flew over to the boy softening slightly when the boy flinched.

"Harry illac ire" he whispered in Latin, tipping his head to the side in sign of where Harry should be going.

Harry shook his head his eyes trained on the boy Draco had pinned to the wall. Draco growled grabbing Blaise by the hair and bringing his face down to meet his knee hard. Blaise hissed in pain and whimpered loudly. Draco ignored it and bashed his face into the wall again, blood smearing down the wall and onto the floor.

Harry cried out jumping onto Draco's back and pulling the blonde's hands away from Blaise growling into Draco's ear. Draco looked up at Harry narrowing his eyes.

"Harry, What are you doing? For god's sake he's the one, him he did it to you!" he shouted nudging Harry of his back non to lightly sending the boy to the floor with a startled cry.

The boy looked at Blaise then back up to Draco, his eye's swimming with fear and rejection. Draco cooed at him, forgetting about the semi-conscious Blaise, moving closer to Harry. He sat on the floor reaching out his hand to touch the smaller boy's face. Harry leant into the hand lapping at his palm trying to calm him down.

"Draco it wasn't him, he didn't do it, it wasn't" he whispered kissing the blonde's hand scooting closer to him and wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist.

Draco pulled Harry onto his lap and nuzzled into the wet locks. "If it wasn't him, why does he smell like him?" he asked to which Harry shrugged.

Blaise groaned causing the two teen's to glance back at him. Blaise cracked an eye open to stare frighten up at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I...Whatever I did I'm sorry!" he coughed out trying to move away from the veela.

Harry peeked over Draco's shoulder smiling "it's ok Blaise, Draco made a mistake, he will send you down to the infirmary soon...Won't you Draco" he chirped out, looking sideways at the blonde.

The blonde sighed not answering. "Dracooooo, Won't you" Harry whispered pressing his hand into the blonde's crotch pushing down hard.

Draco nodded his head "Yes yes yes yes I'll send him down, I will" he shouted, slumping his head onto Harry's shoulder as he moved his hand away.

Blaise looked at them confused sighing slightly in relief. He glanced at Harry as the boy playfully chewed on Draco's hair as the blonde laughed, half heartedly trying to pull away. Blaise smiled coughing slightly to get their attention.

"Oh right, Blaise why did you come up here anyway?" Draco asked not bothering to look back at the boy as he kissed Harry's cheek.

"T-the prefect sen-nt me to...get everyone who wasn't up...Up" he chocked out sitting up slowly holding his head.

Draco clicked his tongue before looking at the bleeding boy "who do you share a room with?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and hugging Harry closer.

"W-why?" Blaise asked, tilting his head forward.

"You scent it smells like something I need to catch...who's scent is it" his eye's slit as he spat out his words.

Blaise flinched "this weird boy called lupert, but he smells like wild hay...he does hand around with this weird guy though, black hair, tall looks kind of like Harry" he described as Draco stood up lifting Harry up with him.

"Thanks" he smiled, flicking his hand and sending Blaise away to the infirmary. Harry looked up at him "Draco, you know I won't be unlatching myself from you soon right?" h e whispered getting off the blonde and quickly getting changed before clinging to the boy's arm again.

Draco smiled "I'm fine with that makes it easier for me" he whispered back getting changed with Magic so that Harry didn't have to let his arm go.

"You ready?" he asked the now purring teen, gently pulling him towards the door. The boy followed eagerly, walking with a slight skip.

~~~~~~~  
>As they entered the dinner hall, all eye's turned to them Draco inhaled deeply trying to sniff out the attacker's scent however this was unacomplisable as all he caught were scents all mixed together. He growled as he tried to make his way over to the slytherine table, but was pulled back by a still clinging Harry.<p>

"T-this way, come sit with me pwease" Harry mumbled tugging on Draco's sleeve.

The blonde chuckled glancing around, before following the smaller teen to his table, sitting on the bench with Harry sitting in his lap, picking at a few grapes from the fruit bowl placed in the centre of the table.

The ash haired teen grinned placing a grape to Draco's lips "Ahhh" he cooed feeding the grape to Draco, kissing his lips as he chewed on the fruit. Draco placed his arms around Harry's waist.

"Excuse me, Can I have your attention please!" Dumbledore shouted, once gaining everyone's attention, Harry still cooing in Draco's ear, he stood up. "Today will be the first years first lessons, just before you head out your timetables will be handed to you, by owl of course, once you've received your timetables please make your way to your lessons" he finished by sitting down and continuing his convosation with Hagrid.

Harry's eyebrows knotted "Were going to be put in different classes aren't we" he whimpered gripping at Draco's shoulders.

Draco sighed pecking Harry's forehead as owls flew in dropping letter's in the first year's laps. Harry looked up from the letter to Draco not wanting to see its contents. The blonde ripped the end of his letter off with his teeth letting the envelope slip off as he read over his timetable.

"Well I have flying first kitten, so now you have to open yours" he said, flicking his eyes to the boy.

Harry ripped open his letter pulling the timetable out, closing his eyes and facing the paper towards Draco "Please let it be the same" he whispered.

"Harry" Draco whispered turning the paper around "It's fine, we have all day together"

Harry's eyes flew open grabbing the paper from his mates hand and reading it over, throwing it over his shoulder to kiss the blonde full on the lips. Draco chuckled before kissing back, unaware of a set of green eyes much like Harry's staring dagger's at the Blonde's head.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Harry walked slowly behind Draco his hands ringed behind his back as they made their way towards the practice fields. Draco glanced back at the teen cooing at him to get his attention.

"You know this is everyone's first time at flying right, it's alright to be scared babe" he said holding his hand back waiting for the boy to take it.

Harry shyly took Draco's hand, running to walk beside the blonde swinging their joined hands between them.

"I know but that doesn't make me be not scared, I mean I didn't even know we could fly" he whispered, his eyes darting to look at his feet as he took every step.

His heart pounded in his chest as they walked through the grey marble arch into the field, rows of brooms were lined up, only visible by their busy twig ends as the rest hid perfectly into the semi long green grass. Harry gulped his grip tightening on Draco's hand his gaze drifting over to Draco's face.

The blonde caught his mate looking at him and smiled squeezing his hand for extra reassurance before stepping over to the row on the right hand side, while Harry made his way towards the left hand side standing next to the broom inform of Draco.

As other people joined them Harry edged forward slowly getting closer to Draco. The blonde shook his head and stepped backwards as the teacher walked over, her cat like eyes roamed over each student before landing on a tall black haired boy who was kicking at his broom stick.

"I'm Madam. Hooch...and you boy, stop messing around" she shouted, as the boy stopped his ministrations, she spoke again "on the count of 3, I would like you all to shout Up with your hand held over the broom handle"

Everyone placed their hands over the brooms handles as the teacher whispered 1-3. Everyone shouted up almost instantly, Harry's broom flew into his palm his fingers closing around the thick wooden stick in reaction to the contact. He looked at Draco happily, frowning as Draco stared back at him, his broom already in hand.

Madam Hooch chuckled as she walked through the two rows of students, smiling at those who managed to pick them up and hiding her amusement at those who couldn't. Once she reached the other side standing next to the boy from earlier, she started talking.

"When you feel ready mount your brooms and imagine yourself flying" she shouted eyeing the boy, Harry and Draco.

Draco was already on his broom levitating off the floor, he floated up higher as Harry followed. He playfully bombed into the blonde, leaning over towards him as he pouted. Draco smiled leaning over to place a kiss to Harry's lips, they were pushed apart by the boy from earlier as Harry flew backwards to avoid falling off his broom Draco glared at the black hair boy. His eyes dilated his grip tightening on the stick as a scent drifted into his nose. A growl ripped itself from his throat as his now slit eyes boar into the black haired boys face.

"It's you!" he shouted his voice laced with heavy anger. Harry's confused gaze made its way towards the two as he slowly flew over his leg brushed against Draco's as he hovered next to the blonde.

The blonde growled loudly warning Harry to back away, but the warning was too late as Harry's forest green eyes looked into a set of Pale green eyes, the scent shifted to his nose as his eyes widened, flashes from the earlier nights rushed through his brain. He shivered as he drew a shaky intake of breath.

"Y-y..."he muttered finding it hard to breathe, his vision began to blur as Draco looked over at him, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him closer to steady Harry on the broom.

Madam Hooch stared up at them with the whole class in tow, she watched as Draco pulled the ash haired teen closer whispering in his ear as the boy started shivering.

The black haired boy smirked "Remember me do you" he hissed grabbing hold of Draco's broom.

The blonde snapped his head back to look at the boy his fangs long and bore as he hissed strongly at the boy.

"Fuck off" he hissed punching the boy in the face, causing him to spin backwards, his hand fell off Draco's broom.

The blonde growled holding Harry closer to himself, his glare ice cold and deadly. Harry shook and gasped for breath, as Draco's hand ran soothing circles on his back letting him know he was there.

They lowered themselves to the ground he handed Harry to Madam Hooch, before flying back up to attack the boy.

"What the hell is your problem huh? Why did you attack Harry huh?" he shouted knocking the boy back.

"Heh, the submissive, he's the only one of his kind, his parents are dead his whole family is dead and he was left alone, the last cat submissive in the whole wide world, of course I need him, he's mine" the boy hissed out, his words held amusement as he nudged Draco back.

Draco launched himself off his broom and onto the boy; they both fell to the ground as Harry watched with frightful eyes. "DRACO!" he shouted, reaching out for his mate but was stopped by Madam Hooch, her arm clutched around his waist.

The boys landed in a bundle on the floor with a loud thud, Draco's wings had sprouted on his fall down helping soften his fall, his wings laid underneath him as his claws sunk into the flesh off the other boys arm.

The blonde swore as the other's dirty blood ran under his claws and over his skin. He smiled proudly as he heard the other boy hiss in pain his mouth tightened into a grin as he sat up to look at the boy. He grabbed on to the boys collar lifting him up of the floor before throwing his face back into it.

"You son of a bitch, Harry's mine, my mate, My Lover, MINE MINE!" he shouted mashing the boys face harder into the floor.

The boy hissed, smirking as blood bursted from his nose. He felt his face going numb as the blonde was pulled off him; he lifted his head as he felt Harry's presence coming closer.

Draco breathed in and out of his nose slowly to clam himself down as Harry cooed over him, sniffing at his neck and wings to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Draco" he muttered ripping his cloak off to wipe the blood off his mate's hand. Kissing at the blonde's cheeks.

Madam Hooch ran over, leaning over the semi conscious boy as Draco was cooled by Harry. She blew her whistle to get the passing teachers attention.

"Mr. Riddle needs to get to the infirmary now, so does Malfoy !" she shouted as the teachers made their way over.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:  
><strong>Ok So Quick Note- London Comic Con Was Amazing, Really Tiring But Well Worth It. I Got To Sit Next To Brent Spiner And Shawnee Smith All Day On Saturday And Take Professional Photos Of Doctor Who, Star Trek, Back To The Future Celebs And Other Celebs With Customer's On The Sunday. Because I Don't Live In London I Got To Stay In A Hotel, With My Other Friends Who Were Working There, Who Just So Happen To Be My Cosplay Buddies. They All Got Really Drunk And We Pinned A Boy With An Afro Down And Straightened It (He Wasn't Happy). Only Downer Was I Was Standing All Day On Sunday For My 14 Hour Shift And The Tube Lines To Get Home Were Unavailable Because They Are Doing Some Work On The Tracks, So I Had To Take The Long Route Home Meaning It Was Another 3 Hours Before I Could Even Sit Down . <strong>

**Anyway On With The Story, Thanks For Reading . **

Draco blinked his eyes open as he felt warm drops of water splash against his cheeks, to meet a pair of teary green eyes. Harry's lip trembled as he saw the beautiful silver eyes open, he sat back allowing room for the blonde to sit up if need be. Harry sat on the edge of the bed his hand entwined with one of Draco's holding it tightly as if it would disappear.

"What happened?" Draco asked, shaking his head slightly before sitting up, leaning back on the puffed up white pillows.

The ash haired teen smiled slightly before glancing back at a bed in the far corner of the infirmary, where a lump of black could be seen shaking on the crisp white sheets. Harry looked back at Draco, not wanting to keep his eyes on the terrible form on the other bed.

"O-oh right, did I get him? Did he learn?" he blurted out, snarling at the other boy in the other bed.

Harry leant his head on Draco's shoulder nuzzling into it, clutching at Draco's hand tightly.

"N-no, he was unconscious and you passed out shortly after..God don't do that again, you scared me half to death, you idiot!" he shouted punching at Draco's chest with his free hand lightly.

The blonde turned concerned eyes to his small mate, brushing back the slightly sweaty ash hair, pulling the boys face up so their eyes met. Draco saw sadness, worry and anger etched across the boys face. Tear tracks could be seen down his cheeks, his eyes a puffy and red.

"Harry, I'm ok, okay? I just lost it, he's the guy I had to get my revenge...I'm sorry" the blonde said tilting his head down to look at the plain blanket laying over his lap.

Harry threw himself at the blonde wrapping his long arms around the boy's shoulders, his knees sitting between the blonde's legs. His hands lay flat on the blonde's back rubbing up and down slowly in hopes of getting his message through.

Draco smiled placing his hands on the smaller boy's hips bringing him closer. His face nuzzled into the soft black locks before kissing at the boy's neck.

"Thanks" he whispered nipping at the boy's ears. Harry mewled waving his hand in the air behind Draco's back so the curtain fell around the bed shutting them off from the outer world. It was just him and Draco, him and his veela, alone. "Perfect" he whispered grinning.

A familiar sound erupted from Harry's chest as Draco ran his hands along the boy's hips, Harry was purring. The blonde smirked shoving all of the bad memories to the side for the moment so he could lavish his mate with affection that they both needed.

His hands slid around the slightly jutted out hips to rest on the smaller boy's arse squeezing slightly, causing the boy to epp and then grin childishly his face covered with a faint pink blush. The blonde captured the boy's lips sucking at them lightly before darting his tongue into the boy's mouth to play with his.

Harry's purring became louder echoing around the large infirmary telling pass byres that this cat was happy. He sucked on Draco's tongue desperately trying to get their bodies together so close that they would almost become one. He whined as Draco pulled back, his own lips' following the blonde's to try and keep them together.

"Hehe, Harry before we continue...it kind of feels like I'm forgetting something" he chuckled, before tilting his head to the side in question.

Harry smirked, nipping at the blonde's chin. "I'll tell you later, just carry on" he whined, smashing his lips against the blondes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Ron and Hermione shouted as they burst through the curtains, stopping dead in their tracks as they saw the two broke apart from their lip lock to stare at them.

Draco's eyes were cold and deadly, as Harry's filled with tears. He subconsciously nuzzled into the blonde's neck and waved back at his two shocked friends.

Draco pulled back, staring at the boy as if he had two heads. Having finally figured it out, he licked at his lips.

"H-how long have I been out for?" he asked, staring down at the small boy on his lap.

The green orbs disappeared behind tanned eye lids for a couple of minutes before opening to look up into the silver eyes of the Blonde. His mouth opened to answer before Ron cut in.

"Two days and a half Malfoy, and Harry hasn't left your side once, not even when the bastard in the other bed woke up and tried to get him, he sat here and held your hand till the teachers came, once that arsehole was put back to sleep, and the barrier was put up, did he actually lay next to you and close his eyes" the red head said from behind them, leaning against the bushy haired girls shoulder.

Silver eyes never left green ones as they read each other's looks. Harry petted the blonde's head cooing softly, nudging at his shoulder every once and awhile.

"It's ok Draco, I just wanted you to get better, that's what's important Dragon" he whispered licking at the blonde's chin.

Draco sighed pushing Harry back "It's not ok, It's your birthday" he glanced at the clock "nearly the end of your birthday and...Oh I'm a horrible mate" he cried out holding his face in his hands.

Harry giggled slightly, in turn making the silver eyed boy look up at him. "Draco, I don't care about my birthday, besides I'm just happy that your awake, I thought I'd have to go through another day without you...It's heartbreaking not being able to hear your voice when I ask you things" he said kissing the elder boy's chin.

Draco smiled pulling Harry close, looking at the two students stood by the gap the two curtains left once reeled together. They raised eyebrows at him and he cocked his head to the right signalling for them to come in and sit down. They did so, making sure the curtain closed properly behind them before sitting on the seat Harry had been occupying for the past 2 days.

Harry grinned purring into Draco's neck as they all whispered small talk. Draco coughed before looking down at Harry.

"Harry I actually have a couple of questions, if you don't mind me asking" he asked nudging at Harry's forehead with his nose.

"Mmm what is it?" the boy mumbled sleepily from the blonde's neck. The blonde cast a sleeping spell on the other two present before talking.

"Well, the other day during flying, when I attacked him, he said that you're the only one of your kind...What happened? Why were you in the condition you were in when my Father went to go get you?" the blonde blurted out, slapping his hand over his mouth at seeing the Boy's sunken back look. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer Harry, it was just it was bugging me" he finished licking the boy's bottom lip.

The ash haired teen gulped before nipping on Draco's tongue, before pulling away to answer "W-well, where to start...Umm when I was 2 me, my mother and father lived happily together..But my uncle from my Father's side had a son around the same age as me, my father's and uncle's parents died leaving a large sum of money behind, they both fought over it...Till my Uncle passed away..Leaving his son behind" he took a large intake of breath. "he decided to take revenge thinking that my parents were to blame for his father's death...in turn killing my parents, the next thing I knew, I woke up in front of that house the front door open with Uncle Vernon stood over me like I was scum...and they beat me, because I come from dirty blood, or so they said...my Aunt she was my mother's sister...she knew I was a wizard and therefore didn't stop me from being beat for she was jealous of my mother always getting praised...I took all the blame for things I never did, things I never knew about, for people who were dead" he choked on a sob at the last word and held onto Draco tighter, as the blonde stroked is hair.

"It's ok Harry, I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, I'm sorry babe" he whispered comfortingly, shifting so that Harry could wrap his legs around his waist.

The boy mewled into the blonde's ear nipping at the out shell "You found me in time Draco, what I got put through was a path way to you, I'm glad I went through that If I got to see you at the end of it all" he kissed the area he had been nipping at before sucking on it, leaving a small hickey on the blonde's ear. He giggled as he pulled away staring at the mark that told him that this gorgeous blonde boy belonged to him.

He purred seductively "You know Draco, I'm now 17 that mean's I'm at the age where we can" he started, but was interpreted by the blonde holding onto his shoulder's tightly.

"Oh god your 17 that means you'll start sending out hormone's...Arugh! There's tones of dominants at this school without mates...They'll smell you out for sure" he shouted, bringing his hands to his head to mess through his hair worryingly.

Harry sighed before getting off the blonde's lap and sitting next to him, as said blonde stood to pace around beside the bed, stopping only when Harry reached out to grab his hand.

"Draco you're over thinking things" he said pulling Draco to sit back on the bed.

"No I'm not, you're not mine yet, people can't smell me taking over your scent, therefore your basically emitting off a smell that says 'Take me I'm yours'" the blonde said, yanking at his hair lightly.

"I...I thought I was already yours...Do you not want me?" Harry cried, putting his hand in front of his mouth and looking down at the bed sheets.

"Ah, No Harry!" Draco shouted pinning the boy to the bed "Of course I want you, I want you very much, but you know what Mother said, no sex till I'm 18...*Sigh*...So there's nothing on your scent marking you are mine yet" he sighed, leaning his head between the boy's neck and shoulder, where Harry's scent was emitting stronger from.

"Then make me yours Draco, make it so that no-one else can see me, smell me, hear me without your permission, make it so I am one with you Draco, I want to be closer to you Dragon" Harry mumbled shyly.

Draco's head shot up to look into the green orbs; he broke into a grin once seeing the seriousness of the boy's words.

"Harry will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.

"Eh? I thought we were already going out?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, but I never actually asked you, so will you?" he said, kissing Harry's chin.

Harry grinned back just as happily as Draco did "Yes, I Love You Draco"

"I Love You Too Baby" the blonde smiled, Kissing the teen's lips, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth slyly before wrapping it around the boys tongue, pressing his body closer to the boys.

He pulled away "I'll make you 100% mine tonight Harry, once were alone" he whispered lowly into the boys ear. Making said boy shiver in pleasure before letting out a soft moan. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok I Managed To Update Alot Faster Than I Thought I Would, But Oh Well :D  
>Only Because I Haven't Gone To Bed Yet And It's Now 5:40am xD<br>This Was More Of A Fluff/Smut Chapter Then Anything Else, But Once Again The plot Will Make Sense In The Next Couple Of Chapter's ^^.**

Chapter 24:

Hermione and Ron now sat outside the infirmary door's, still under the sleeping charm, after being thrown out by a lifting spell by a very excited Harry.

The ash haired teen giggled as Draco lifted him up from under the shoulder's throwing him gently onto the creaky bed, following him down as he leant over the smaller boy's form.

The blonde growled deep in his throat as the other boy clawed at his shirt with a great need. They both smiled sweetly at each other as their eyes locked onto the others. Harry's delicate fingers slipped into the blonde's shirt scratching slightly at the white skin hidden underneath the thin white fabric.

Draco hissed under his breath as the smaller boys nails broke through his skin, his eyes soaked in the delicious sight in front of him. Harry lay underneath him, his hair fanned out around his head, his cat ears flickered to every shallow breath that moved his thin chest up into his dominants own. His cheeks held an innocent light pink flush that spread to his ears and neck as the blonde's hands rubbed over his sides and hips.

His fingers curled, his hands moving into small fists against the blonde's chest as Draco's hands moved around to grab his arse.

"D-Draco, when you say 100%...do you mean?" he mewled arching his hips up into Draco's.

"No Babe, We can't go all the way, but I can make it seem my scent is all over you 100%" the blonde answered. "Though that may not be strong enough, argh and that bastard will probably be able to smell you out through my scent and I won't be there" he mumbled on.

"Draco?" The boy whined.

"I hate different time tables, it's not right, the teachers should know what are situation is like" the blonde mumbled on.

"Draco?" Harry purred out, finally catching the blonde's attention as his silver gaze flicked to the boys face.

"Shut up and kiss me" he demanded, pulling the boys face down to meet his own, before smashing their lips together in a clash of teeth and tongue battles.

Draco moaned into the kiss, his tongue darting in and out of the boy's mouth as he fought to hold back a cry as the ash haired teen's middle finger ran a circle around his right nipple.

He pulled back, a string of saliva the only thing still connecting their lips. He smiled licking at Harry's lips. Bringing his left hand up under Harry's shirt running his fingers over the boy's erect nipples.

"Mmnn!..D-Draco There" Harry moaned his back arching, biting his bottom lip as Draco ground his hips down into his. Their covered erections rubbed together arousing them even more.

The smaller boy mewled happily, a loud purr emitting from the back of his throat, his tail swished back and forth between his legs, flapping up to caress Draco's crotch.

"Mnhn H-harry if you keep doing that, I'll cum" Draco moaned biting his way down Harry's chin and neck leaving small red marks here and there.

The smaller boy smirked in reply, only increasing the speed at which his tail caressed Draco's concealed member. The blonde shivered before being pushed back by a very horny neko who now sat on his shins.

"Wha..." he started, but stopped to take a large intake of breath as Harry nuzzled into his crotch.

His tongue stuck out to lap at the bulge in the blonde's pants. Purring louder as he felt it twitch under its confinements. His gaze travelled up to meet half closed hazed silver eyes.

"More?" he mewled nudging his nose into the blonde's member.

Draco nodded his head quickly, his fingers finding themselves locked together in the boy's hair, trying to push his head back down again.

"Y-yes more!" he whispered, his voice pleading and husky.

The smaller boy giggled before clamping the blonde's zip between his teeth, and slowly yanking it down. Draco sucked in his breath at this action and whimpered quietly as the boy parted the folds of his trousers.

Harry smiled as he took in the image of Draco's silk green boxers with a small dark green wet patch where the tip of his erection stood.

"Harry you either get to it or I will pounce you!" Draco screamed, wiggling his hips.

"Hmm, well as much as I'd like to suck your twitching length into my hot, warm mouth, I'd also like for you to play with me, but that is your choice, which one is it Drakiii" Harry teased, nipping at the blonde's boxers.

Draco pouting, glaring slightly at the boy "Y-you...That's not fair" he whispered, tilting his head back onto the white sheets, trying to hold a moan that rumbled out of his throat.

The smaller of the two smirked blowing onto the other's boxer's earning a small hissed out groan from him. Harry bit on his bottom lip, eyeing his prey as it twitched under the silk green boxers.

"Harry!" Draco shouted impatiently.

Harry Giggled before lowering his head to nudge Draco's crotch, pushing the silk folds aside with his nose. He gasped as his prey slipped out between the folds, stood straight it's tip oozing with pre-cum.

Draco hissed as his cock hit the cold air, he wiggled his hips mumbling as Harry sat there staring at his member. The boy's mouth hung open, his breath caught in his throat, his eye's stuck on the red tip of his dominants member, his mouth twitched into a smirk as he registered that this was what he wanted from the start.

His smirked turned into a knowing smile as Draco mewled his name, arching his hips up as much as he could, the tip of his manhood touching the other boy's cheek.

"Draco..." Harry mewled, Draco's eyes lowered to the boy "I don't know what to do" he explained shyly.

Draco's eyebrows knotted, before sitting up on his elbows. "Harry you don't have to do this, you know you can always do it when you're ready, I just need to get my scent onto you, for now anyway" he smiled. "Now come here" he motioned Harry forward with his fingers.

Once the boy was in tugging distance did he make his move, he grabbed Harry by the shirt and yanked his forward, kissing him deeply. His hands moved to the boy's trousers successfully undoing the zip and yanking them down to the boy's knees.

The blonde threw the boy backwards, following with him so their lips never disconnected. They landed in the same position but with Draco on top. Harry breathed in deeply through his nose; his arm's flung themselves around the blonde's neck, his ears flat against his head as his tail wrapped around the boy's waist.

Draco's hand walked its way down his hips to the boy's erection drawing a circle on the slightly wet tip with his forefinger before running down the length.

Harry moaned into the kiss, shivering as the sensation's vibrated through his body. His ears flickered forward as he arched his back as the older boy's fingers circled his entrance. His head shot back his mouth open in a silent scream, as Draco's other hand came forward to stroke his erection at the same time.

"Ahhn...D-Drac...co!" he screamed, a trail off salvia making its way out of the corner of the boy's mouth.

Draco leant forward to lick it up placing a small kiss on the pink rosy lips, before finding themselves on the boy's legs, kissing and sucking their way down and around the boy's thighs.

The ash haired teen panted his heat beating at a million miles an hour, its beat loud enough to be heard by the blonde. Said blonde grinned as he noticed Harry not paying attention, before placing a kiss on boy's entrance.

Harry gasped pulling back slightly, his large green eyes staring at him confused.

"W-why do that? That's dirty" he asked, moving back further.

"Harry its ok, I'll stop okay" Draco reassured Harry by sitting up.

Harry frowned grabbing onto Draco's arms "No! Don't stop, just it startled me" he whimpered.

Draco embraced the boy rubbing his back "whenever you're ready" he whispered, resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

Harry gulped, his cheeks flushed pink, he blinked his eyes a couple of times before nodding his head. "O-ok...I'm ready now" he muttered before laying back down.

Silver eye's flickered to green, before closing as the blonde smiled, nodding his head he peck the boy's chin, before making his way down to lay between the teen's legs.

Harry's tailed released the blonde's waist to twitch beside him, as Draco blew on his entrance before licking at it. Harry's back arched his half erect member, standing at full salute.

Draco chuckled running his tongue around the opening before sucking on one of his fingers, before slowly and gently wiggling it into the boy's entrance. Harry took a sharp intake of breath before arching off the bed, beads of pre-cum spurted out of his member decorating the shaft with white gems. Draco's eyes never left the boy's body recording his every move and sound.

Harry reached down to touch himself as another one of Draco's fingers entered him moving in a scissoring motion. Harry mewled loudly stroking his member, moaning loudly when more pre-cum shot out to land on Draco's arm.

The blonde smiled before licking it off, moving his mouth down his arm to kiss at Harry's legs and stomach.

"I Love You Harry" he whispered before nipping at the boy's hips and belly button.

Harry whimpered, thrusting up into his hand. Draco's finger's thrust in time into his entrance, slipping deeper and deeper inside with every move. He smirked as his finger's hit the boy's prostate, in turn making the boy still as he did a full curve arch as his hot seed shot onto his stomach and chin.

Draco removed his finger's, licking at them as he watched Harry come down from his high. He kissed the tip of Harry's now slightly limp member before sucking on the boy's neck.

"Ahn~ Draco" Harry purred moving his head to the side to give the blonde better access.

His sucks became more desperate and harder leaving small red marks across the boy's tanned skin moving up to his ear where he nipped softly; causing the neko one's to twitch feeling left out.  
>Draco smirked, before sliding up the boy's body to lick the inner shell of the black cat ears.<p>

Harry shivered, his member coming to attention again. Draco blew into the ear before biting it hard enough to draw some blood, before lapping that up too and moving to the other one.

Once finished he sniffed at the boy's ears, neck, stomach and crotch before taking Harry's member into his mouth. Harry cried out, grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets and tugging. His canine teeth dug into his lip's skin as he held back his moans as Draco bobbed his head faster.

"Ahn, no coming!" he shouted, thrusting up deeply into Draco's throat, releasing his seed in the hot cavern. Draco pulled away once Harry had finished, sucking on the tip for a second to make sure he got all of it, before letting the boy fall out of his mouth.

Harry pulled his trousers up, looking down at Draco's still showing and erected member, before bending down and taking it into his mouth. Draco gasped looking down at the ash haired teen.

"H-harry...You" he said disbelieving what he was seeing, before moaning as the boy deep throated.

It seemed the boy learned fast from self experience. Draco bit back a loud groan as Harry bobbed his head, allowing the tip of Draco's member to brush against the outside of his teeth before hitting the back of his throat again.

The blonde was in heaven; as he reached down to grab handfuls of Black hair, thrusting into the boy's mouth. Harry looked up at him, his eyes filled with a lust haze, begging from them to go further.

Draco shook his head, Harry fluttered his eyes before giving Draco one long hard suck, making the blonde's head tip back as he came in the boy's mouth.

Harry coughed as some of the blonde's seen overflowed from his mouth as Draco pulled out, tucking himself away.

"I'm sorry baby" he said, patting the boy's back to stop him from choking.

Harry smiled as he swallowed it, wiping some of his lips and chin before licking it off. Draco smiled as he grabbed his wand, flicking it while muttering a cleansing spell.

Harry now clean lay next to the blonde, as Draco sniffed his body. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking up at the boy only to be met with his strong beautiful white chin.

Draco looked down at him "Oh just making sure that you smelt like me, Gorgeous" he replied, kissing Harry's forehead.  
>"Now I suggest we get some sleep, we have classes in 4 hours" he added, placing an extra safety charm up around the two boys before placing his wand under his pillow and hugging Harry to his chest.<p>

Harry snuggled into him, purring loudly as the blonde stroked small patterns into his back. His ears stood pointing off his head as he nuzzled his nose into the blonde's chest smiling to himself as his eyes drifted shut. Draco soon followed.

"Oh!" Harry shouted, his eyes snapping open.

"What What?" Draco shouted, whipping his wand out and pointing it around as his eyes also snapped open.

"Hehe, Draco...I just want to say" the boy whispered, placing Draco's wand back under the boy's pillow before snugging up to him again. "I Love You Too" He finished, kissing the blonde's chest.

Draco smiled before closing his eyes again; snuggling back into the very clingy boy, smiling as the boy's purring became louder.

"Night Harry" he muttered sleepily before drifting off to sleep as well.

**Oh And Thanks To Marksmom Who Has Been Major Support Through All Of This Story, Thank You Very Much!  
>And Thanks To Everyone Else For Supporting Me And Reading *Bows* Arigato! *Love Hearts!*<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry For Not Updating For Awhile, I've Been Making Cosplay Outfits And Going To London Alot Recently, Also Had To Send My Little Sister Off The France The Other Day, So I've Been Busy Busy Busy! Yush, Enjoy ^^...**

Harry woke the next morning, streaching his limbs out as he turned to look down at the head of blonde laying in his lap. He giggled as his finger's danced around with the soft blonde locks, before dropping to caress at the pale cheek's of his dominant.

"Draco~" Harry whispered lustfully, running his finger's over the blonde's lips.

Draco groaned before popping one eye open and looking up at the othr boy.

"W-what time is it?" he mummbled before burrying his head back into the ash haired teen's lap.

"It's 6:45 Drackii, We need to get ready for class, it starts in 10 minutes" he replied running his finger's through the blonde hair.

Draco sat up quickly, glancing over to the clock before groaning and flinging his legs off the edge of the bed. Looking at the folded up white sheet of paper resting on the side desk, picking it up and reading it's contents.

" Harry, I'm not even going to class today, Madam promfrey said" he said waving the note around.

Harry snatched the note fromt he blonde's hands, quickly reading it over before whimpering and glancing over to the blonde.

"What's wrong Babe?" he asked, shuffling over to Harry to swing an arm around his back.

"s-so I have to go to class today...By myself" he whimpered again, pushing his nose into the blonde's shoulder. "I Don't want to Draco"

Draco closed his eyes tightly, fighting back agaisnt his inner Veela screaming at him to push the boy back onto the bed and ravish him.

"H-harry, you need to go to class, it's almost time and you don't have time to get changed or anything, besides he won't be there, he's in here too remember" he said nudging Harry off the bed.

Harry whimpered sadly, before being nudged off the bed completly, feeling rejected by his mate he quickly pushed through the surronding curtians, before running off to class.

Draco sighed, standing up and pushing the curtains open to glance at his mate as he retreated out of the infirmary. Giving the air a good sniff to make sure that the boy did infact smell like him, Draco sat on the end of the bed looing around the room. It was empty, he sighed he knew today would be boring.

He stopped looking back at the bed opposite to his...There was no-one there.

"Oh shit...He's out" Draco whispered, before standing up and trying to make his way out of the hospital wing, only to be held back by a charm in the door way.

He cursed under his breath, punching at the invisiable wall that onyl he seemed to not be able to get through, before sliding down it and onto the floor, holding his head in his hands.

Meanwhile, Harry took small shuffled steps into the potions room, making his way towards a spare desk, his head immediatly made contact with the desk as he held back the tears that were threatning to fall.

"Draco you idiot" he sobbed out, jumping as a hand grabbed hold of his shoulder.

His large green eyes glanced up to be meet with hard cold black ones. Snape was looking down at him.

"Potter" he hissed, gripping the boy's shoudler harder.

Harry shrunk back, more tears spilling from his eyes as his mind thought of Draco. Snape's grip lossened, beofre he sat on the stool next to him.

"Harry, listen Draco won't always be here, and I know what you are going through, but you need to stay clam and composed so you can work in a condition if anything happens" he whispered, Harry nodded his head, before wipping his eyes.

Snape stood sharply, his cold front was put back in place as he brisfully made his way back to the front of the class.

The class wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be, as Snape looked over in his direction throughout most of it, in a secret asking of if he was ok. Harry smiled slighlty in return, before goosebumps invaded his back. He glanced backwards only to be met with eye's that seemed all to fimilar, other dominants.

Harry gulped, standing from his stool and running out of the class as the bell rang. The sound of his feet hitting the stone floor seemed to ring in his ear's, as he could smell the forigen dominants behind him. He speed up, sharply turning the corner's of the great hall's trying to get to the infirmary, back to Draco.

His eye's widened as he was pulled back into the shadows, he hissed as his back made contact with the stone walls, his eyes flickering to four hungry pairs of eye's staring at his body.

The boy's ears and tail appeared in the surprise,his tail flickering back and forth with anger. He hissed bearing his fangs at the other boy's trying to back them off.

He whimpered as their hand's gripped at his sides, ripping at the white shirt like animals, as their slimy dirty finger's danced over his skin.

"DRACO!" He shouted, Hissing loudly as a tounge swirled around his nipples.

"DRACO! DRACO DRACO DRACOOOO! HELP ME!" He shouted louder, thrashing his arms and legs about as they pinned him to the floor. He could feel their dirty hands trying to undo his belt buckle, as one of his own hands was held protectivly over his mouth trying to stop one of the Demon's from claming his lips.

He screeched for his mate in their forgien tounge as hands groped at his crotch. His mind trying to connect with the link he had to Draco's, searching frantically but to no result.

All the boy could do was scream and cry as the beast's tried to have their way with him. Harry was about to go into unconsioucness as all the dominants were thrown off of him. He sat up quickly smiling as he searched for a head of blonde, what he found only caused him to whimper.

There stood Tom Riddle, a smirk eatched across his hollow pale face, as he made his way towards the ash haired teen.

Harry clawed at the wall, holding his ripped shirt together over his chest trying to hide way from the man's eyes.

"Draco, Help me" he whispered.

"Oh, he won't be comming, I made sure of that Harry, It will be just you and me, and then once bonded you won't be able to leave my side, Your power will make me immortal Harry, that's how great you are, Your parents throught that your muggle siblings would keep you safe..Ha, they only softened you up, making it all that much easier for me to take you on" he hissed out, his finger's caressing Harry's tear stained cheeks as the boy tried to move away, only to be blocked by the wall.

"Now now Harry, we can't be having this, just play along, I Will make it pleasurabel for you, my sweet" he chuckled evily as Harry flinched away.

His long finger's wrapped around the boy's throat as he yanked him to the floor, stradling the boy. Harry shut his eye's tight as his vision became blurred with tears, his mind shouting for Draco as the cold lips covered his own.  
><strong><br>Hiyaaaa...Yeah Sorry This Chapter Was Blurgh, I Tryed My Best, But My Writting Seem's To Be Down Abit At The Moment, But I Will Keep Trying, I Did Write This Chapter Out 7 Times, And This One Was The Best..So Yeah, From It's Crappy Details, You Can Proberly Guess That My Writting Skills Have Gotten Worse...That's What I Get From Not Writting In Such As Long Time, But YEah Hoepfully Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon, Thanks For Reading *LoveHearts* :D ...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry, If This Is Not What People Wanted But, I'm Sorry Reader's This Is How My Plot Moves Forward, Nah I'm Just Evil :D Also Sorry Bout Spelling Mistakes In Most Chapter's, Especially The Last One :/ ...**

Draco held his hands over his ears as a raw burning sensation flickered its way through his head, His lips felt cold, his heart beating fast. He looked at the floor confused for a second, before his instincts kicked in. His mate was in danger, he stood his large feathered wings ripping themselves out of his back, his finger's stretched into talons as they clawed at the barrier.

The blonde threw himself at the barrier, clawing, biting, nudging and smashing against the magical bonds as his blood ran cold. Harry was calling for him, he could hear it through their bond, it was weak but there, he was being summoned and he couldn't get there.

He glanced around, searching for an exit, as light hit his eyes, the window. Old Tom didn't think about there, he hoped as he charged at the large stained glass window.

His wings wrapped around his body, taking in most of the impact as he threw himself through the large window at the far end of the infirmary, his wings spreading out as he burst through the shattered glass, swinging himself around to latch onto the buildings edge running and flying as fast as he could to get inside.

"Harry!" He Shouted as he landed in the courtyard, pushing his way through the crowds of students as they gawked at his wings, other dominants cowering at his seething anger.

He made his way through hallway after hallway, his mate's scent was everywhere, his eyes narrowed as he neared a corner, jumping around it snarling as he caught a strong whiff of Harry's scent. His wings lowered, emitting a low whimper as he bent down to pick up the remainder's of Harry's shirt. he clenched the white fabric in his claws, as he howled, the loud sound echoing around the large castle.

Meanwhile, Harry whimpered as Tom's large free hand made its way into his trousers, snaking their way into his underpants as his other hand tightened around his neck. The boy's breathing came out shallow and raspy from the screaming and crying, that could no longer be heard.

Tom smirked as he nibbled on the boy's neck, leaving red marks here and there, re-claiming what was rightfully his. He grinned as Harry's eyes widened, his body trying to rip it's self away from his hands, as his finger's curled around the boy's limp manhood.

"D-dra...aco" he whispered, the sound coming out in small little breathless letter's as Tom's hand stopped any noise from escaping the boy's throat.

The ask haired teen let his tears fall freely as the elder yanked his trouser's down, his now bear body was on full view, he bunched his knee's together trying to block his lower region from the unwanted shadow looming over him.

His small legs were soon ripped apart as Tom literally drooled over him, he licked at his lips as his cold eye's wondered over Harry's naked form.

"Harry, I'm going to enjoy this very much, my sweet" he whispered, leaning over to lick at Harry's ear.

Harry bit back a retort, but stopped himself as he let out a horrid scream, as Tom's middle finger circled his entrance. He tried kicking himself away, only to have Tom's fingers dig into his already abused neck.

His eyes looked over to the wooden door of the closet that Tom had dragged him into, praying for someone, anyone to enter and save him.

Tom chuckled as he shoved his finger inside the smaller boy, causing him to scream.

"That's right Scream for me Harry, scream till you can't take it hurts, scream my name" he whispered, grinding his hips into Harry's side, as his finger rubbed at the boy's insides, it was quickly joined by another.

Harry sobbed openly, his fangs sinking into his bottom lip, drawing blood as he tried to go into unconsciousness to get away. Luck was not on his side today, as Tom unzipped his trousers, letting his swollen member stand proudly out between the zip shutter's. Harry visibly shook, shaking his head side to side faintly in disbelief, his eyes showing how scared he was.

Tom made his way forward, placing the red tip at the boy's clenched opening, Harry shook his head faster, his vision becoming blurry again as tear's streaked down his pale cheeks.

"DRACO!" he managed to shout out, before a hand placed itself over his mouth, shutting out any sounds.

"Shut up you slut, you're a shit fuck, you haven't even gotten hard, It only gets up for that blonde dick huh?, well too bad" the elder boy spat out as he pushed the head of his member into the boy.

Harry thrashed out, his feet jabbing into Tom's stomach trying to push him away. They both froze as they heard a loud screech echo through the hall's.

Harry's eyes glued themselves to the door as he recognised the sound. The black haired boy growled before glancing down at Harry.

"Heh, better finish quickly" he mumbled before trying to push himself further into the boy. Harry kept him in his place with his legs. He clenched his butt together as much as possible, forcefully pushing the unwanted member away from his entrance.

"HARRY!" Could be heard from outside the door, loud scraping of claws against the stone wall's echoed around the small room, as Tom froze in his spot eyeing up the door.

Harry's gaze flickered between Tom and the door, he understood he needed noise to get through the scent barrier Tom had placed up.

"Draco!" he shouted, his voice hoarse. His green puffy eye's trained onto the door, waiting for the blonde to appear.

Large silver talons ripped through the door, yanking the door of its hinges, dust and chunks of wood covered the large shadow figure, as his wings burst into the room first, the door slipping off his large talons, as Draco made his way into the room. His eye's glanced around, before landing on Harry.

He smiled, reaching forward to pick the boy up. He stopped as he finally noticed other hands on his mate. His eye's hardened as he looked over to Tom. The boy flinched as he made eye contact with the Veela. Draco's feather stood on their ends as he heavily made his way towards the black haired boy.

Grabbing him by the throat, he finally glanced around at the whole situation. Harry laid pinned to the floor, his body naked and exposed, his knees scrunched together to hide his neither regions, a growl ripped itself from his throat at the hickey's on Harry's neck, one's he knew he never left, his grip tightened around Tom's neck yanking him away from the smaller boy, throwing him through the 2 foot thick brick walls.

Harry whimpered, catching the blonde's full attention, as he sat up weakly, holding his arm's out to the large Veela.

"Draco" he whispered, more tears making their way down his cheeks as Draco sank to the floor to embrace him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't get here sooner, I'm sorry" he repeated in the boy's ears, kissing the boy's cheeks and licking away the tears.

"Hold me Draco, don't leave me alone again" Harry whimpered as he held onto the blonde, nuzzling into the pale shoulder's.

"I won't Harry" he replied, standing up with Harry in his arms, he walked out of the room, placing Harry behind him, as he glared at Tom.

His wings stretched out, fanning out behind him as he hissed at the boy. Tom whimpered, sinking back against the wall.

"I only did what the slut asked for me to do!" he muttered without thinking, placing his hand over his mouth as he re-thought over his words.

Draco growled, launching himself forward, lashing out at the Beast he dared to call a wizard.

Harry mewled at Draco. "Draco, please stop, I don't want you to hold the burden of murder, Draco!" he shouted, tugging on Draco's tail.

The blonde snorted in Tom's face, before turning around and picking Harry back up, cuddling his close as he made his way back to his dorm.

**Hope You Enjoyed Reading, I Would Of Liked The Rape Scene To Of Been More Detailed, But I Couldn't Bring Myself To Really Go Into It, If It Wasn't Draco And Harry I Was Writing About, So There You Go. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello Everyone, Sorry It Took So Long For Me To Update, Alot Has Gone On Recently, My Friend Is In Spain For 2 Months, Me, My Girlfriend, And My Friends Girlfriend All Had A Party For Her And Then Took Her To The Airport, I Also Have Gone To Many Cosplay Meets To Sort Out Some Problems, Umm I Have Been Up To London To Visit My Girlfriend (Who I Also Got Together With Last Week :D ) , I Had To Sort My College Out, And I Have Been Trying To Get A Job ^-^ ... So Yeah, Forgive Me xDD...Hehe :3**

Draco placed the small shaking boy onto the soft green sheets of his bed, being careful as to not scare the boy more then he already was.

Harry clung to the blonde, forcing said blonde to bend over at the extra weight on his shoulders. Harry didn't want to let go, his body was screaming at him to be clensed but his mind and heart screamed to be held by fimilar wanted hands.

Draco smiled softly. "Harry, I need you to let go babe, Just so I can put my wings in, I will be a matter of seconds, okay?" he whispered gently, brushing some of the boy's hair away from the green eyes.

Harry's eyes gorged into silver, begging the blonde to stay close, as he slowly let go of him. Draco stood his eyes never leaving Harry's as he took a deep breath, standing on his tip toes as his wings sunk into his back.

"See, that wasn't that bad now was it" he said, slumping down onto the bed, his eye's wondering over the green eyed boy's body.

Harry reached out to grab his hand, making the blonde boy look at his face, as he brought Draco's hand to cup his cheek nuzzling into it, his large watery eye's locking onto his silver ones pleadingly. This action though seemingly innocent to anyone else, held a special meaning to the blonde, he knew that Harry felt dirty, unworthy, he wanted to be cleansed.

"Harry, what happened?" he mewled out sadly as Harry jerked away rushing to hide himself behind the fluffy pillows.

"Harry" the blonde cooed, holding his hand out towards the boy making kissy noises to urge him forwards. "come on Harry please tell me, please" he begged, slidding off the edge of the bed, his hand dropping onto the matress as he clawed at the bed sheets.

Harry mewled before lapping at Draco's hand "Draco" come Harry's small voice.

The blonde snapped up to look at the boy, who now sat infront of him a pillow held over his naked body. He shuffled closer to the bed, placing his hand on the boy's knees.

"Harry, the bond is burning...Mother told me about this...did he..." the blonde's eyes travled down to boy's legs, his finger's pointed between them. "Did he..." he clamped his lips shut as h heard soft sobbing.

"H-Harry" he cooed, sitting next to the boy in a matter of seconds. Harry leaned into him nodding his head.

"H-he enterd...H-he..." Harry chocked on a sob, as his body shook heavily. "i-im sorry Draco...im Dirty!" he screamed out, his hands clutched at the blonde's shirt tightly, his body limp and slouched forward.

Harry had given up, h felt useless, dirty, unworthy, dead, he felt worse then when he had let the Dursley's beat him for burning the toast or coughing without their permission, he felt like he had potrayed Draco. He sobbed harder, his cry's comming out so strongly they sounded like screams of pain.

Draco petted at Harry's head, cooing his name sweetly as he rocked him back and forth. His heart clenched at the sight of his lover, he felt sick to the stomach at the thought of other's touching HIS uke. His hands curled into fists in Harry's hair, he wanted to beat the shit out Tom, he wanted blood to be spilt and revenge to be put in place for making Harry cry.

"Harry, do you feel unclean, do you want to be cleansed" he said, lifting Harry's face up, with a finger under his chin, to look into his own eyes that held unshed tears.

"...Y-yes, I want to feel only you Draco, only you" he mewled brokenly, tugging on Draco's shirt.

"...I want to know Harry, did he go all the way...Was he your first?" he asked, his voice cracking at his last words.

Harry shook his head quickly "No, he enterd but only for a few seconds, only the tip...But I still feel so gross, so so...like i've betrayed you...I haven't Draco, I swear, I wouldn't..I Love You Draco, I'm sorry" he muttered, nudging his nose into Draco's shoulder.

"Harry, Harry...It's alright, though I may seem calm, I want to fucking kill him for doing this to you, Harry, I know I said we wouldn't do this till it was time, but I can't leave you like this...I'm going to make Love to you Baby, I'll take away all your pain" he whispered, bringing his forehead forward so it rested agaisnt Harry's.

The boy gasped, tears leaking from his eye's at Draco's words, he whimpered as he glanced forward into the bright silver eyes. He smiled meowing at the blonde in acception.

Draco made his first move, leaning forward to push Harry back onto the bed, planting his lips over the boy's tenderly, as his hand's ran over his small shoulder's his finger's fanned out to run along the shoulder blades, slipping over every mark that beast had made, telling Harry that he was safe, he was welcome and he was loved.

Harry moaned as Draco pulled away, kissing at his chin and neck, making his way down, worshipping he boy's body, cooeing word's of Love between each peppered kiss. The blonde tugged at he pillow still held firmly over the boy's privates, Harry looked down at him unsure.

"Harry, I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered reasuringly, when Harry made no move, he nuzzled down into the pillow feeling Harry's hardness through the soft fabric, smirking at the sweet gasp it tore from the boy's throat. " I Love You Harry" he muttered loveingly, before tugging at the pillow again, this time Harry let him tug it away, letting him drop it on the floor with a soft thump as the blonde stared down at his twitching manhood.

Harry's hands swept up to cover it, as he sqirmed "D-don't stare Draco,it's embarssing"

The blonde only chuckled slightly before kissing at the younger boy's hands, nudging them away with his nose as he found what he was searching for. He lapped, kissed and sucked on the organ before taking it into his mouth.

Harry's mouth torn open in a silent scream, his eye's sqeezing shut as he threw his head back beads of sweat flicking of his face. Draco hummed happily, sending small vibrations over Harry's already swollen member, causing the boy to mewl excitedly.

"Mm...Draco..Ahn" Panted Harry. The blonde pulled up, letting Harry's member come out of his mouth with a small popping sound. Harry tensed as Draco long slim finger's danced around his entrance, he pulled back slightly as he stared at Draco's scared.

"Shh" the blonde leant over the small boy, his finger's stopping over the hole, as he placed his mouth next to Harry's ear. "It's fine Harry, just remember it's me, these touches are from me, the voice is mine, this embrace is of Love and desire all for you Harry, relax" he whispered, kissing at Harry's ear lobe.

As he felt Harry's muscles relax, he thrust his finger's in gently all the way to his inner nuckle. Harry sqealed as his back arched, Draco finger curled and uncurled inside him, he could feel the cold didget rub against his warm walls, the sensation was over welming, as tears leaked out of his eyes.

Draco looked at him, a look of panic across his face. He went to remove his finger but was stopped by Harry pushing down on his finger.

"Don't you dare stop" he warned, thrusting himself down onto Draco's finger.

The blonde complied, his eye's glued to the boy's face searching for any sign of pain, as he thrust his finger's faster into the boy's entrance.

Harry didn't know if he should scream out from the pleasure as Draco added another finger hitting his prostate dead on, or letting his demon side take control. His train of thought was cut short as he arched off the bed, forming a perfect semi circle. His tanned small finger's dug into the soft green sheets as Draco flicked his finger's over his prostate massaging it as white streams of cum shoot out of Harry's member, Draco hand placed firmly around the base of it, his finger's massaging it in time with his prostate, milking the ash haired teen's orgasm. Harry's mouth was wide open, a small string of saliva and his own cum lay on his chin, his eyes sqeezed shut tightly as he came down from his high.

As his back lowered to the bed, Draco let his finger's slip out from the boy. Harry's green hazy eye's snapped open to stare at him, letting out a small mewl, wiggling his arse complaining about the loss.

"Heh..Harry, have I ever deprived you of what you wanted?" the blonde asked, leaning forward to lap at the joining between the boy's ball's and his entrance.

Harry mewled loudly, his ear's twitching his body shaking, as he lifted off the bed a little bit shaking his head. "...N...n-o...Yo..o-u...ha-ve...never...ahnn...D-draco!" he whinned out, his voice weak and needy.

"So why would I start now?" the blonde smirked, grabbing his wand to throw a quick lubrication spell over his member, before linning the tip up with Harry's entrance.

Harry gazed at his face, his nails digging into the plush bed cover's as his member slowly stood back to life, a small bead of pre-cum flowing from the tip as his body knew what was going to happen next. They were finally going to be one, Draco was going to make a mess of him, ravish him, make him his submissive forever. Tears came to the boy's eyes and he smiled happily, fluttering his eye's at the blonde and slowly glancing down to where they would soon be joined. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry For Ending The Last Chapter Like That, But I Wanted To Update As Quick As Possible, So That You Guys Wouldn't Get Bored Of Waiting..So Sorry About That, Hope You Enjoy The Rest Of The Lemon And Much More ^-^...**

**Also This Chapter Will Be A Short Lemon, Then The Next Chapter Will Follow Really Soon, As I Am Typing As Soon As This One Is Uploaded...So Now Lol xD..Stick Around For Chatper 29- The Next Morning :)**

Draco smiled down at Harry "Unless" he said, in turn causing Harry's gaze to snap up to the blonde's face, tilting his head to the side in question.

"You want me to start now, because I can easily make you wait D-a-r-l-i-n-g" he teased, pulling away from Harry's entrance.

The younger boy looked frightened as he quickly sat up and pulled Draco closer, soft purring noises emitted from his throat, trying to entice the blonde into Mating with him.

His large green eye's creased, before forming into slits lustfully looking down into the now wide silver eyes. Harry leant forward his forehead resting on the blondes, his eye's pouring into the silver ones.

" Draco, tollis impudicitiis" he mewled in their native tounge, his voice small the soft purring slowly dying out to a small light growl.

Draco's breath caught in his throat, everything froze, they sat their staring at each other neither one making a movement. Harry mewled, tugging Draco down by the neck, slipping forward to wrap his legs around the blonde's waist as he lowered himself down to Draco's throbbing erection.

"Enter me" he ground out, he was tired of waiting.

Draco smiled sweetly before pressing up agasint the boy's entrance, pausing as Harry flung his head back.

"ahhn..D-draco" the boy moaned, licking at his lips as his dominant slid the tip of his manhood into him.

Harry was in heaven he was finally mating with Draco. Said blonde bit onto his inner cheek, his eye's squinting closed as he moved into Harry in one thrust. He sat still, his head burried in the boy's shoulder, his hips threatning to take control as they ached to move.

Harry clawed at Draco's back, his face contorting in slight pain at the intrusion that was very much welcome into his backside. He tipped his head forward to nip at the elder boy's shoulder, sniffing there for a few seconds before lighlty moving his hips.

Draco moved his arms up to clutch at Harry's shoulders keeping the boy in place, still on his lap.

"D-draco, move please" the boy whispered, trying to move his hips again.

Draco held onto him tighter as he bit his inner cheek harder, he could taste blood running down his throat. He shook his head, lifting his head off Harry's shoulder to look into the confused yet lustful face of his submissive.

"I-I can't...Harry I can't" he muttered, placing his head back onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry froze, his whole body becoming ridgid as his mind shot off to conclusions. He pushed Draco away, trying to stand up to get the blonde out of him. The elder boy looked at the ash haired teen confused his grip never losening from the boy's shoulders.

"Harry?" he whispered, catching the boy's attention as he froze looking at him through his fringe.

"If you don't want me...Y-you just ha...have...to...to..s-say" Harry whimpered between sobs, gripping at Draco's sides.

Draco's eyes widened in shock, his arm imediatly moving to lightly caress Harry's sides and hips.

"Baby, look at me" Harry looked up, his eye's red from his crying. "There is no one or any thing on this planet or on any other, that I would treasure more then you Harry"

"But you said, you couldn't...you don't want me anymore" Harry sobbed harder, slumping forward to hide his face in Draco's chest. Draco kissed the boy's head breathing in the scent of his mate before speaking softly again.

"No no, that's not what I mean Harry, I just couldn't move right then, It was over whelming, I mean...I've wanted to do this..f-for a long t-time now..a-and" he was cut short as Harry attacked his mouth, a battle of tounge and teeth took place before Draco slumped them down onto the bed giving a soft thrust of his hips.

Harry's head flew back for what felt like the millionth time that night, a string of salivia running down his chin as he moaned all to heavenly.

Draco groaned, placing his hand on the back of Harry's head before thrusting into the boy slowly, gradually picking up speed as the boy sucked him in more.

Students walking past could hear excited mewling, panting, groaning and the soft creak the bed made with every thrust. The two inside didn't care, they were too involved in each other to remember where they were.

They moved together, their first time in perfect rythem to each other. Harry's breathing came in heavy pant's as he tugged at Draco's hair twisting it around his finger's as he cupped the blonde's face pulling him down so their noses were touching.

"acrius...acrius Draco" he mewled, rocking his hips faster to add to his words.

Draco smiled peckering small love filled kisses over the ash haired teen's cheeks, nuzzling into the boy's hands that still cupped his cheeks.

He thurst harder, tipping his head forward as he thrusting crazily into the blonde as he reached his first climax, spilling all of his seed into the boy as Harry clung to him, moaning his name loudly.

Draco fell down from his high, looking between their two sweaty bodies, looking up at Harry smirking at seeing the boy's still rock hard member standing between them oozing with pre-cum.

Harry blushed all the way to his ear tips, his lips opening and closing, trying to form words that wouldn't come out. His head loled to the side as he screached out a moan, as Draco began his thrusting again.

"Ahhn..Draco, mmn" Harry moaned, holding onto his own member, pumping himself in time with Draco's thrusts.

"H-harry!" Draco shouted, tugging on Harry's hair lighlty.

"I-im cumming..Ahn Draco..I-im Cum-AHHN" he purred out, twining his fingers with Draco's as he reached his peak, letting out a long meow as white stream of semen shot out across both of their stomach.

Draco smiled, thrusting deep into the boy, causing the boy to come again, as he came in the boy. The cum from before mixing with his new load, spilled out from the gaps between his member and Harry's entrance as it twitched.

"I Love You Harry" he muttered sleepily, brushing his hands through Harry's hair, as the boy let his arms fall limp to the bed.

"..Wu-uvs...you too" the boy replied, his eyes drifting shut as he settled into a deep sleep.

Draco pulled out of him, letting string of semen hit the green bed, he quickly muttered a cleansing charm before settling down beside his lover. Kissing the tanned forehead Draco smiled to himself, nuzzling into the smaller boy as he unconsiously mewled Draco's name.

"I don't see why we couldn't of done this sooner" the blonde sighed, shutting his eyes, only to snap them open again at seeing the scene between Harry and that monster flutter across his vision before looking at the sleeping boy next to him and bringing him to lay half onto of his body and half on the bed. His arm's hung around hims protectivly as he pressed his lips to the boy', finally driftying off to sleep. 


	29. Chapter 29

****A thick stream of light came in from the slightly pulled back curtian, hitting Draco right in the face. The blonde moaned and tilted his head to the side, only to open his eyes and sit up quickly his head snapping to the side to check if Harry was indeed there.

He smiled as his eye's intook the beauty that was his mate. Harry lay on his side curled up in a ball his arms brought up to his chest in small first much like a baby. The blonde looked down at Harry's naked body and went through all they had done yesterday, chuckling inwardly as he threw a pillow into the air wohooing himself.

"He's finally all mine" he pratically shouted, looking over at Harry making sure he hadn't woken him.

He smiled, kissing Harry's forehead as he got up skipping into the bathroom, leaving the door open behind him.

Harry woke up once hearing the spray of water from in the bathroom, sitting up looking confused of his surrondings.

He tilted his head to side, placing a finger on his lip. His eyes widened, jumping up to stand on his feet on the bed once noticing he was naked.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, placing his hand over his mouth hard at hearing someone pratically run out of the shower.

He cowered into the corner of the large bed, picking up pillows and the silk green blanket to cover himself. Draco skidded into the room nearly landing on his arse, as his eyes searched the room for any intruder's. When he found none, his eyes landed on the shaking figure crouching in the corner of the bed.

"Harry?" he said, tieing the towel into a knot at his side to keep it in place as he cafefully knelt onto the bed infront of the boy. 

Harry flinched, pulling the pillows up closer to his body as the blonde took graceful stride's closer to him.

"Harry, why are you hiding?" the blonde questioned, trying to tug the pillows away gently.

Harry gripped onto them tighter, realesing them quickly at seeing Draco's upset gaze.

"I'm sorry" he shouted, jumping up from the bed bowing repeatedly at the blonde in apology. "I'm sorry"

Draco slid over to him placing his arm around the younger boy's shoulders and bringing him closer to his body. "There's no need to be sorry Harry, I enjoyed it as much as you did" he smiled.

Harry's eye's widened, he growled throwing Draco's arm off of himself and pushing the blonde away. "I didn't enjoy it!" he shouted, placing a pillow back over his body. "I don't know why all of you do this, but I don't enjoy it, not one bit" he admitted, shuffling away from the blonde slightly.

Draco stood there in shock, his whole body felt like it was on fire, te heat was melting his skin, ripping at his insides.

"B-but, I thought you said you wanted it...You said I was our first, you lied to me? I thought you loved me Harry?...Harry" he stuttered out, holding a hand over his chest where his heart lie, his finger tips digging into his soft wet skin ever so slightly.

"First, Ha!...Million's of people have done it, Like hell would I want it, God why doe's that fat man think I like it" he spat out, shrinking down into the corner.

Harry looked up at the blonde, his face contoring slightly as seeing the boy's pain.

"W-whats wrong?" he asked suddenly.

Draco fell back onto the bed, placing his head in his hands as he sobbed. "why? I thought you loved me Harry...Why?" he sobbed out. 

"W-what are you on about?" Harry replied, shakily standing up to look at the blonde fully.

"we were so Happy...I Thought we were happy" the blonde muttered, his skin turning whiter by the second.

"Happy? why would I be happy with someone beating me all the time?" Harry whispered.

Draco's head snapped up "Beating you?...Who was beating you?" he whispered back, tilting his head to the side as his eyes widened.

"Y-you...o-other's...I thought that was what was going on?...Is it not?" he weakly muttered, slunking back in to the corner.

The blonde shot up, moving to sit next to the boy "God no Harry, I would never hit you, or shout at you, or mistreat you, heavens no Harry"

"Then...why am I here?" the ash haired teen muttered, tilting his head to the side looking sideways at the blonde.

"Harry?" he blonde said, more of a confused saying then anything else.

Harry turned fully to look at the blonde, staring into the calming silver eyes. Harry leaned in his breath ghosting over Draco's lips " Who are you?" he asked quietly.

Draco blinked slowly, glancing up into the green eyes " Who am I?..You don't remember?" he asked, Placing his hand on Harry's.

The boy shook his head "Should I?" he questioned, his hand turning on it's own accord to join finger's with the blonde.

"I-it's me Draco?...You know...Dragon?...Draconis?...Dominant?...Drakii?" the blonde tryed remmbering all of his names. All the names Harry called him. Looking down at their joined hand's he sighed.

Harry's eyes followed the silver one, gasping and snatching his hands away once realising what he was doing. He stood, grabbing th nearest thing, which was Draco's cloak, and wrapping himself in it, before running out of the room. Leaving a confused, shocked and sad Draco behind.

"Harry?" he shouted, getting up to follow the teen, only to not find him out in the long corridoor upon arrival to it.

He slouched agaisnt the wall, holding the towel in place as people walked by staring.

He growled, sending them hard cold glares that sent them running, before walking back into his chamber's.

"Whats going on" he asked himself, before sitting infront of the fire and casting a spell into it.

His mother's face appeared.

"Draco?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes. "Why the call?"

He broke down into tears, slumping to his knees.

"I don't know what to do Mother, Harry doesn't remmeber who I am, or What we are, or what's happened? why Mother...Why?" he sobbed.

Narissica frowned "I'll be right over Draco ok, stand back from the fire" she whispered, before dissapearing.

Draco moved back, tears still spilling from his eyes as he waited, clutching at the pillow Harry had left on the floor, sniffing it as it held the scent of his mate.

Narissica appeared, stepping out of the fire place in a halo of pink and red flames. She immediatly moved to sit next to her son.

"What happened Draco...before he lost his memory I mean?" he asked, placing her hand on his head as he sobbed into the pillow.

"W-we...I mean...We made love" he replied, clutching at the pillow, afraid of what his mother might say or do he looked up.

Her face was contorted, her brow was wrinkled and her face was stern, her eye's held a twinge of sadness and anger.

"Draco" she stated, removing her hand from his head as he lookd up fully, keeping the pillow as close to his face as possible.

"You mated before your time!" Draco fliced back nodding ever to slightly. "I told you not to, it always end's bad, I warned you and Harry, I warned you both plenty of times" she seethed.

Draco sunk back, burying his head into the pillow, hugging it tightly as he muttered Harry's name.

Narissica stopped, watching her son and listening to him, her heart clenched as she heard his words, he sounded heart broken.

"Draco, it's ok" she gently cooed.

Draco snapped up, glaring at his mother "Ok..Ok? Harry doesn't Love me Mum, what am I mean't to do, he's everything I have and more...God, I can't do this...Harry...Harry" he sobbed out, nuzzling into the now damp pillow.

"Dragon, Harry hasn't forgotten you...not per say, you mated before your time, this is common, when mate's bond for the first time with the link being completely attacke dto one another's something called the leap happens" she explained.

"The leap?" Draco mummbled into the pillow.

"Yes the leap...the leap is when the gap from the dominants link and the submissive's link is skipped over, your bonded, but the gap, steps back...It relapses...You understand?" she asked.

Draco shook his head sadly.

She sighed "ok...well, the gap because you didn't wait for each side of the gap to meet togeter, it decided to move backwards and not forward, unfotunatly this only happens to the submissive on in the bond, as most of the link is made up of the dominants gene...However the link is still in Harry, it just hasn't started yet, you following?"

Draco shook his head once again.

"Ok, your a town, Harry is a town, the road between the two has not been complete, but the people of these towns can't wait to see each other so they hop over the unfinished road to greet each other. While this is happening, the road decides to stop making itself, and breaks itself up, the road from Harry's town dissapears, where as the road from Draco's town stays. It has no one to meet up with...In this case Harry has lost his memory's from the time you two met...All he is going to remember, is his "family" and that life style...which from what your father told me, isn't good...not at all" she said, placing her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"H-how do I fix it?..make him re-build his side of the bond?" the boy muttered.

"You need to gain his Love like a normal couple...through trust and kindness...other wise he is open to other dominants who take a liking to him" she replied, letting go of his shoulder as he stood up, throwing on some clothes as he sped out of the room.

"Good luck, my boy" she whispered, tears escaping from her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry Took So Long To Update, Had Visited Other Half, Then London Riots Have Been Kicking Off Recently (As You Might Of Already Heard) And I Just Haven't Had Any Spark To Write With, But I Sat At My Laptop And Stared At A Blank Word Sheet For 2 Hours And Then This Was Born Hope You Like It ^^. **

Harry ran out of the blonde haired boys room bumping into other slytherins and walls mumbling words of apologises, while his heart sped at a frightenly fast pace, his mind was swimming with questions his heart clenched in his chest as he thought of the blonde's confused face, the way he looked as he sped from the room. He placed his small hand over his chest gripping at the cloak he had thrown on as he mindlessly wondered the hallways of Hogwarts.

He stopped to lean against a cold stone wall looking out a small slit window in the opposite stone wall thinking the morning over. He felt a tug in his stomach telling him to go back to the dorms in which he had woken up in. He frowned going over the blondes word, he felt scared yet safe while around the blonde. He had submitted to the blonde, hadn't flinched when the blonde looked angry.

"Draco" he whispered, blinking as he was taken aback by the words that had slipped from his mouth.

"Who?" he questioned himself as his mind flickered back to what the blonde said "Oh, he's Draco...but why...Whats going on?" he pushed himself of the wall running towards dinner hall as he bumped in Hermione.

"Harry?" she said gently placing her hand on his shoulder, he looked up frightfully.

He flinched away from her touch and started at her shaking his eyes filled with fear, he didn't feel safe here. He turned to run again but was stopped by her grabbing his arm.

"Harry, you need to get back to your room and dress, get ready for class" she instructed as she pulled him to the painting of the fat lat whispering the password it opened and she pushed Harry inside following after.

"Right you go get dressed and meet me back down here so we can head to Potions, ok?" she said pointing to the staircase that led to the boys rooms.

He nodded running up the stairs slumping down on the closest bed before looking around and spotting some clothes. He picked them up examined them before putting them on, flinging the cloak over his now clean clothes wanting to embraced in the scent that radiated off of them.

Back out in the hallways Draco ran bristfully through the halls not even bothering to apologise to people he bumped into, he cursed as Harry's scent became faint, he was losing his mate. He tripped landing on flat on his stomach as his foot got caught on a old out of place paving slab, his hands clenched into tight fists as he slowly got to his feet slumping against a wall to recover his head tilted upwards looking through a small slit window Just like Harry had earlier looking out at the sky.

"Harry" he whispered, tilting his head to the left his eyes widening and slitting as he caught a whiff of Harry on the wall where he leant he turned, his cheek pressed to the stone wall as he inhaled deeply.

His mind raced over his mother's word, sighing as he picked himself up half jogging half running to the Gryffindor tower. He sped around corners till the fat lady's painting was in sight he slammed into it.

"You boy, be careful of where you're going, why are you even here snake" the fat lady spat out from her spot on the painting.

Draco growled and bore his fangs "Is Harry in there" he asked glaring at her.

"Well if you're going to be like that I might not tell you" she said rudely.

"Listen lady, If you don't tell me now I can just tear through you" He spat dangerously, his talons appearing scratching at the paint surface.

She paled and opened the door "Yes, he's in there, go" she whispered, smiling slightly as he passed her to get into the room.

Draco glanced around taking in the plush red sofa's and open marble fire place. His eyes widened once seeing Hermione standing at the bottom of a spiralling staircase. "Hermione!" he shouted as he made his way over to her.

She turned looking at him "Draco, how ?" she began to question, before he was standing infront of her, he was dreadfully pale, breathing was off and he looked scared, worried and out of place.

"H-harry, is he here?" he asked quickly, grabbing onto her school robes tightly.

The bushy haired girl was about to answer when she was cut off by Harry running down the stairs.  
>They both turned their heads staring at the boy who was had his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.<p>

He looked wildly at Draco, he had ran down the stairs without thinking after hearing The blondes voice. He had felt it was right to be near him at this point.

Draco moved forward at the same time Harry did, they stared at each other for what felt like hours before Hermione's cough interrupted them.

"Well now if you two love birds would kindly stop" she said smiling at them in awe.

Harry jolted backwards a blush tinting his face "L-lovers?" he asked shocked at the choice of words; he glanced at the girl confused.

"Y-yeah, you and Draco You "she was cut off by Draco shooting her a tough glare, successfully silencing her before she scared the boy off.

"It's just a phrase Harry She didn't mean anything by it" The blonde finished turning to look at the boy a soft smile on his face.

Harry looked back at him "Oh...Right" he whispered a little upset that Draco had brushed the word off, The ash haired teen placed a hand over his heart it hurt. Tears gathered in his eyes as he thought of Draco being close to others.

Thw blonde's eyebrows knotted together he could feel a slight pull in their link, it was faint if he had had his mind on something else he wouldn't of notcied it. He moved closer to the upset boy. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

Harry whimpered lightly barley hearable to anyone's ear apart from Draco's, his veela senses allowing him to hear the little noise, he held a hand out for the boy.

Harry grabbed his hand qucikly his arm reacting on it's own, he gripped at the blonde's fingers tigthly feeling like he would move away.

Draco smiled as he gripped the boy's hand back gently pulling the boy towards him and into the common room. "Are you going to make your way to the hall for breakfast?" he asked the smaller boy as he stepped infront of the blonde.

He nodded his head shyly, glancing frightfully at the Hermione as she blinked at the two boys.

"So lets get going" she said smiling at Harry, glaring at Draco as both the boys turned her stare telling the boy to let her know what was going on.

As they entered the hall that was already half full , Draco slipped his hand out from Harry's smiling at him as he bowed politly. "I go this way little one, So I will have to say bye for now" he said pointing his finger over his shoulder to the Slytherin table.

Harry glanced over to the green sheeted table frowning at the Blonde's words he looked over to Hermione who he had spoken to in the walk over here.

She smiled and pointed to the Gryfindor Table, he glanced back at the red clothed table pouting as the students who occupided it looked at him. He snapped his head back around to look at the blonde as he stepped away.

"I'll see you guys later then, in class" he said looking at Harry sadly, he turned and walked to his table sitting down his gaze flickering back to the ash haired teen.

Harry's eyes filled with tears he went to follow the blonde only to be held back by Hermione, as she tugged him gently to their table. He whinned and mewled as he trie to make his way back to the blonde, scratching and clutching at the girls hands. He turned teary eyes to the occupients next to him as he was placed on the long wooden bench of the table.

He glared down at his golden plate mummbling words uninteligently as he hiccupped.

George and Fred glanced at each other over the boy's head winking as they began to tickle the boys sides. Harry gasped up at them slapping them both around the cheek in surpirse before his eyes widened, wrapping his arms over his head he shrunk down in his seat waiting for the blow.

He blinked through a gap between his two arms when nothing came, he looked up to see two shocked twins looking at each other. Fred moved to cup the other's cheek rubbing it softly to try and make it better. George flinced at the touch before nuzzling into it.

Harry let his head fall to the table in relief before quickly slipping out from between the two incase they flipped and hit him, he stummbled back into the chest of someone.

Draco growled from his table as he watched Harry fall back into the chest of that bastard Tom Riddle. Harry had forgotten everything and therefore forgotten what Tom had done. He went to stand up only to be pushed down in his seat by Snape as the teacher's started to announce today's news.

He grummbled in a harsh tone, frowning as he watched Harry smile up at the elder boy bowing his head in apologie. His frown became a scowl as Tom smirked up at him, he mouthed the words "Finders keepers, loser weepers" before escorting the slightly nervous looking Harry to a seat sitting next to him and enrolling the boy into some small talk.

Draco set his glare on the elder boy sat with his mate, not tearing his eyes away even when Blaise spoke to him.

Harry felt a shiver creep up his spine, he felt like someone was looking over, he tilted his head to the side, not really listening as the elder boy next to him spoke, to see the blonde glaring his way. He bit back a whimper at the intensity of the glare before noticing that it wasnt aimed at him but at the boy next to him, by moving side to side. Draco blinked and smiled at Harry as he saw the boy move from side to side, he mouthed "are you ok?" pointing to Tom as to say what he was ok from.

Harry giggled glancing at Tom noticing that the boy was still blabbering on he shook his head before looking back at the blonde. Mouthing "Yeah" enhancing it with a nod of his head "But I feel kind of scared" he whispered. He looked at Tom as the boy slammed his hand on the table at the boy's words.

Harry flinced trying to move away, shuffling closer to a small girl who sat next to him. He glanced back at Draco feeling safer as the blonde was stood up looking like he wanted to come over. Harry felt his heart thump at the blonde's actions.

Tom grabbed him by the chin and arms and pulled him into a small kiss trying to calm the boy down. Harry blinked in shock before closing his eyes as tears gathered in them, yanking himself back and out of Tom's reach. Draco shoot up his Veela fangs and talons ripping out from his Human flesh as he shot into action, a horrifying screech echoed around the room as he jumped from table to table his talons aiming for Tom's face. Harry looked on from the side wiping his mouth visiously with a tissue he had grabbed from that table, as he clutched at Draco's robe that he was still wearing.

**The Next Chapter Should Be Uploaded Soon After This One...Sorry Once Again For Not Updating For A Long Time And Reply's To Some Of My Reveiws.  
><strong>  
>Ashie-Slytherin-Greenflames<p>

**- The Cookies Are Oatmeal Or Double Chocolate, If They Are Not To Your Taste Then You Can Have A Lolipop Instead.**

Belikov123  
>-<strong>Sorry The Begining Has Confused Many People, So Your Not Alone, Sorry About That, I Didn't Want To Start When They Were Younger As It Wouldn't Go With This Story Plot, Thanks For Reading. ^^<strong>


	31. ON HOLD!

**Okay Everyone!**

For Now It Seems I Am Putting This Story On Hold D:

Uhm I Don't Want To But :/ ...I Really Don't Have Time At The Moment...I WILL Continue It At Some point, Sorry D:


	32. Im Back :

Ok After a very long time, I have decided to finally update this story, updates will not be everyday like they used to be, but I will be uploading at least once a week. As I haven't written to this story since last year I have lost the story line that I had in my head, but I will try my best to complete this story for all those who have waited for updates


	33. Chapter 31 Updated!

Harry whimpered hiding himself under the table as everyone led the hall, his body frozen in pace as he watched the oh so familiar blonde stranger carving into the brunette pinned to the long wooden bench table.

Draco's large claws slashed through the other male, his talon's coming back with more and mor blood with each swing, splatters reaching his face and tainting his blonde hair, teh colours constrasting beautifully. Growls emitted themselves rom his throat as he struggled to keep his anger back.

"How dare you, you think that you can claim what is mine, you filthy snake!" his wings ripping open, expanding from his back in a large explosion of feathers and flesh, his mind too far gone to feel the pain they had brung.

"Harry is to never be anyones but mine!" he Veela side screeched out, echoing around the now empty large hall.

As a few teachers stood lookin gon in horro, knowing it ws pratically impossible, well more to say illegal, to get between a protection attack of a Veela mating. Well everyone except Dumbledor, the elderly long bearded man thought otherwise and threw a charm at the outragged Veela.

Draco fell sideways slightly rom teh attack, enough for him to catch sight of little scared Harry under the table. The blonde whined and picked himself up, moving past Tom's un-moving hardly recognisable body and crouched down infront of Harry.

The small boy scurried back, a small scared whimper leaving his throat, Draco looked down to the boy and melwed as gently as possible "Harry" he whispered just as gently, the soft tone nearly impossible for someone that had created the lump of flesh that lay on the table.

Harry felt comfortable around this, what looked ot be a murderer, but the scene that occured seconds ago right before his eyes, had scared him and despite wanting to be closer to the other, he felt his body and mind resisting.

Draco looked down to his talons feeling guilt and regret at what he did, not because of the man that lay on the bench behind him, but becayse o the solem fact that Harry was scared of him, it was useless, Harry wouldn't accept him now.

He scampered back, which caused Harry to almost whimper, and pulled his bloodied wings in, his eyes never leaving Harry's araid green orbs, as he slowly fell into darkness.

Once the Veela was down, the teachers made their move and surroned Tom, who hadn't moved from the mess that was his body lesh torn open and bones broken, Tom was just a faceless body, nose ripped off and skin hardly there. Draco had made a right mess o him, not that anyone really blamed him, you never got between two mates.

Harry turned his green eyes to the body and held his hands immediatly to his mouth, the creatures before him, had done that? the breature before him who looked so peaceful even though covered in the bodies blood had done that! He blinked out of his shock as he heard his name being called.

"Harry, Harry" Professor Mcgonagal shouted, placing a hand on the shaken boy's shoulder and looked down to Draco "Do you think you can take him to the infirmary?" she cooed out, more of an order than a question.

Harry nodded quickly, he'd do anything to get out of the room with whatever was left of that elder boy on the table, Locking his hands up under Draco's shoulders and dragging the boy along the floor and through the hallways, where students lined the walls, stepping back as they saw the passed out Veela in Harry's arms. 

The creatures talons dragged along the marble flooring and left deep craved drag marks, Harry was scared to be touching the other incase he awoke, but he knew that the quicker he did this, the quicker he could get away, some part of him knew that he was worried, or what reason, he shrugged, he didn't know.

Once at the infirmary, Madem Promrey pulled Draco onto a bed and checked him over, it seemed Harry found himself unable to leave, he had felt guilty everytime he went to move out of the room, and away from the boy's side.

"This is bad" he heard the nurse mummble to herself as she pulled her wand away from the blondes un-injured form. "W-what? what isit?" Harry found his mouth had formed words without his brain prcessing them.

He didn't get an answer as Draco's mother appeared in the room, pushing past Harry gently, the woman rushed frantically over to the nurse, glancing with worry towards her son.

Harry felt angisty and scared as the two woman whispered to each other, his hand reached out and attached itself to Dracos own, his fingers twining into the others, the feeling almsot natural to him. The blonde moved at the action, but showed no sigh of waking up. "Harry" the black haired lady whispered as she came over, sitting on a chair at the side of the bed.

She ran her fingers through Draco's hair "I think you shouldn't leave my sons side" the woman muttered. Oh okay, so she is Draco's son, wouldn't that make her one of them creatures? Harry though with a slight tilt o his head, pulling hishand away as he saw her smiling at the cute small gesture. "Ah...uhm..so...what's wrong with him?" he managed to whisper, eventhough he was shaking like a leaf inront of the elegant lady.

"There's no need to be afraid we are all friends" she smiled softly before furrowing her brows alomsot softly "He's enetered a coma state" she finally replied to Harry's question fianlly. She knew Draco was shutting himself down at the thought og losing his mate, of losing Harry, Draco just needed to know that Harry wasn't going to leave his side, as a friend nor as a future Lover. The only problem was Harry wsan't allowed to know this one fact until the bond was fixed.

Her senses went into over drive as DRaco stifferend on the bed, gasping or breath as if trying to wake himself up, his hands gripping at the bed sheets, at the same time, Harry slapped his hands to his forehead and fell to the floor in a screeching heap, Draco's own screeching could be heard after, there bodies though not fully connected were still communicating secretly, they were feeling each other's pain.

Narissica didn't know where to go or to look, her eyes skipped between her son gasping for breath and reaching for Harry on the bed, and the Crying cat demon on the floor. She stood and imediatly made her way to Harry, as blood leaked from his forehead, brushing the boys tanned fingers out of the way she gasped.

On Harry's forhead now lay a lighting shaped scar, the only thouhgt she could muster up was Tom Riddle had marked the Submissive boy before Draco did.

**(sorry for the VERY VERY VERY VERY overdue chapter, I've been soon busy, with skipping between college and going to America to visit my Girlfriend, yes im in a long distance relationship now :D and very very happy in it, My Girlfriend is fantabolous and Gorgeous :'D Harriet Is Very Happy 3...So anyway, I hope this made a small bit of sense to everyone xD, I will explain in more detil in the next chapter, which should be up quicker than this one, I just needed time and inspiration xD) **


	34. Chapter 32

**Sorry for not updating as much as I'd like to, or sorry if I have gone off plot slightly with the new updates to Trusting You Drarry. It has been a long time since I've even thought of carrying on with this story, but it has been getting favourites a lot recently and it pushed me to carry on, and so this update was made. I thank all of the people who have waited for me to update this story and to all the people who have enjoyed my whim story enough to favourite it.**

Draco awoke with a start, his body not fully expecting the barricade to its own self destruction, but right now he was glad that it had stopped, as his senses went into over drive, his entire being screaming at him to get going, he however didn't know, what was wrong?. The blonde's only logical guess was that something had happened to Harry. But where was the kitten gone? He shot up from the bed his bright blue slightly drug hazed eyes searching frantically around the cream stoned room, looking for the messy mob of black hair, he inwardly begged, hoped that his eyes would be met with a pair of dark dazzlingly green orbs, but only met disappointment as he found nothing. He swung his weak, if possible even, paler body around, letting his long skinny legs hang off the edge of the thin creaky beds mattress, tapping his toes over the stone floor, flinching back slightly from the cold that it gathered up on impact.

The Blonde snake sighed, closing his eyes, starting to push himself p from the bed, he was however over powered and pushed back down, when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. "Draco, you should be resting" the voice said, he knew this soft gentle flowing voice, he knew it all too well, he felt all of the fear and emotion come rushing forward at once, spilling over the lid he kept in order to stay calm, as he turned to face the other being and slammed himself into the body there. "Mother!" he sobbed, his nimble fingers clutching at the woman's black robes. She could only look down at him sadly, the pain in her heart just as bad as her son's was, she knew what it was like to feel like you've lost a mate, she placed her hand on top of the boys head, her fingers twisting into the soft yet greasy blonde locks. "as..where's Harr.." he was stopped from answering, with the blonde woman's fingers over his lips, thoroughly silencing him.

With a small shake of her head, Narissica didn't have the heart to tell her only son the events of what had happened while he was in sleep, she couldn't bear him knowing when they barely knew themselves, after all things could change, right? She looked him in the eyes and smiled softly, though fakely, "He's safe" she wasn't lying, she was telling the truth, the most important truth was that he was safe. She felt Draco relax against her stomach and turned her smile to a sad sour line, which caused the slytherine to tense. "What's wrong?...you said he was safe?. Right he's safe?" he become flustered, ripping himself away from his mother and letting his head snap around to glance around the room. "Harry knows of what's happened in the hall, he thinks your still in a coma, he knows Draco" he furrowed her brows as Draco looked confused. "He knows?..of wha…" he went wide eyed as he figured it out, the trigger to his coma "He knows!" he all but screamed, the sound not all that loud with his hoarse voice.

"shh please, son..I don't think he cares, he hasn't left your side since the accident, not onc.." she stopped quickly, her voice dragging off into nothing as she watched the pain and confusion cross over the blonde's face. "Draco?" she jumped back, placing her hand over her chest as she tried to calm her heart. "Harry's…Harry's not by my side, your lying, he's left me!" the distraught vela almost screeched, his eyes scrunched p as he tried to make some sense in his heart and head.

Narissica could only watch while she thought of what to say, she didn't know how the two boys could have gained a bond that strong within such a small space of time, she had no clue but she loved that her son was happy with him and that was all that mattered. She however was still at a loss for words, she knew where Harry was, but she didn't have the heart or guts to tell her son.

"I..Draco..I..Harry fainted" she saw Draco's mouth move to form words, but she only placed her fingers once again over his lips shushing. "not for that reason Draco, he was exhausted, his body is tiny Draco, he couldn't take all the power he was receiving, he is overloaded with magic that he hasn't readjusted to" at Draco's confused look, she continued to speak. "Did Tom..did he, with Harry?" she asked with an all too serious face, at Draco's slow blinks she let her shoulders fall. "Draco, I'm just asking" she furrowed her brows as her son growled out deeply. "I've told you all of this, why do you keep making it spring to mind!" he hissed out towards the woman he called mother.

Placing her hands up infornt of her as a sign of peace "Draco, I needed to be sure, Harry's been marked.." she stopped to let that sink in, when she saw Draco's frozen blank expression she continued "Tom has marked him, He's sharing his powers with Harry, trying to build a fake link that's stronger than your own, while using Harry as a.." she was cut off by Draco finishing her sentence. "A Horcrux" she nodded "Yes, he's now a link to Tom's soul, meaning that bastard can and will come back to claim Harry" she pursed her lips gently and slipped onto the side of the bed, placing her arm around her thin son's shoulders she leant into him.

Draco appreciated the comforting gesture and slumped into his mother's warm embrace "But Harry hates him, there's no way that he will.." he looked up to his mother with painfully hopeful eyes. Narissica hated this, she somehow wished her husband was here to help her speak of this. No Harry may hate him, but the link formed. No the link forming, will make him crave and need Tom, Draco you need to get better and you need to make Harry remember, before Tom gets a chance of regaining a body" she moved away from the bed and smiled "don't let Harry go" she nodded and closed the curtains around the veela's bed.

Draco sat there for what felt like days, staring at the wall above the rusting white painted steel bed. "So Harry's where?" he muttered to no-one, his main question had not been answered and now that Harry had been marked, it was near enough impossible for Draco to feel or sniff him out. Shooting p from eh bed he clawed at the white curtains making his way through them slowly as he regained his footing, spotting the hospital wings doors he stepped towards them.

The large block cream brick archway in sight, he sighed as he felt a hand on his back. What did people want now, he didn't recognize this touch and he couldn't smell anything so he didn't know who it was, snarling he slapped his hand back, swinging his fingers turned talons he smirked as he felt a thick yet slimy substance drip down his fingers, retreating them slowly. His body however flinched, his heart stopping in his chest as he turned to look at the person he had 'struck' down. "H-harry".

Harry stood behind the blonde, his body arched forward slightly, as he held his hand to his chest, four long claw marks lay under his tiny tanned hand, blinking his slightly shimmered eyes to look p through his damp hair. Stepping forward the smaller black tousled haired boy reached his spare hand out "Draco" he managed to whisper, grabbing at Draco's wrist he brought it up to rest the blondes long pale fingers over his forehead over the mark. Draco flinched back as if almost in pain, his fingers struggled and wiggled under the small boys tight grip, trying begging to be let go. The mark was not his own, his mate was linked to another, the shock and electricity, the intense burning his felt under his cool fingers was almost unbearable. He held back a hiss as he threatened to become violent to get away, biting down on his bottom lip to hold onto common sense. His inner vela screeching at him for even being near the smaller tanned demon, his heart however ached.

He had let his gaze fall down onto Harry, those dazzling forest green eyes looked up at him, tears gathered in the corner threatening to spill over. He wondered why? Surely Harry felt nothing for the slytherine, after all harry didn't remember him. Harry however couldn't help but feel regret? Feeling like he had betrayed the blonde before him, who now as trying, what looked like in almost distress, to pull his fingers away from the scar mark?

Draco didn't know what to do, Harry obviously felt pain, and it was obvious that he wanted the blonde to help heal him, but the last time he had helped. Harry had forgotten hi, he couldn't put up with that again. He clenched his fingers as best he could, slowly feeling his hand slipping through the tanned skinned child's hands, his free hands talons dug into his own palms as he clenched it tightly, holding back his tongue, he shook his head blonde shoulder length locks swaying side to side with the action in an almost flowing water like wave. When he realized Harry was not going to let him go, he gave in, soon regretting this choice as he placed his palm flat onto the mark, a loud Vela like screech ripping from between his delicate lips as a long electrical current flowed from it.

The smaller of the two frowned deeply, his mouth retreating almost back into his chin as he let go of Draco's hand, letting it fall and drop away from his head, he furrowed his brows. "Harry listen..." the blonde started but stopped as the demon boy stepped back almost ashamed of himself. "Harry please listen..the mark on your forehead..do you..do you even know what it means? Harry do you?" his question may have been something the other did not understand, but it was a step closer for Draco's mind.

Potter shook his head slowly, which Draco has expected "Harry, your marked..that mark is a claiming mark, your body is no longer yours or anyones..do you understand? You have been chosen as a mate for someone, your bonded" Harry snapped his head up as it processed in his mind, all too quickly he found himself stepping forward, grabbing onto the Slytherines sleeves and pulling him down so their noses were touching. "Draco's mark?" he whispered leaning up closer, the feel of each other's warm hot damp breath brushed over their lips, and Harry continued to lean up.

Draco blinked, turning his head to the side and missing Harry's lips as they came in for a Kiss, it wasn't that he didn't want this, Harry was his after all, but with the mark being as strong as it was, Tom could easily cause harry pain for 'cheating'. At that thought he tried to hold back te urge to puke. The plans he knew Tom has done were piecing together perfectly for the dead man, he scoffed out loud, making Harry shy away. Draco had to find a way, and quickly, Tom Riddle was not going to stop him.

Or so he thought. Beneath the shrieking shack, not far from the school, lay a crib in which in small baby grew, his skin was an off white colour, veiny and filled with lies. He grew at an alarming speed in which would all conclude, Harry Potter was giving in, and Draco was going to lose.

**Update took me a long time, I have been having problems at home and getting everything sorted to see my Girlfriend after not seeing her for 4 months! Also tomorrow is my birthday, so as a treat to myself and to my readers I shall start the next chapter. Please review, I hope you enjoyed. **


	35. UPDATE

Hello, it has been a very long time since I started and Updated this story.

I have however started to rewrite this story, its better longer and will be updated quickly.. every week or 2 for each chapter!

I will update the first updated chapter to this account, I will keep this story up as well...the new version is slightly different, but the story plot is still the same.

I will call it "I can Trust you, however.."

First chapter is up now.


End file.
